


Dream Galaxy

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Super Smash Galaxy Series [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, Xenoblade Chronicles, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BDSM, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Dramedy, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fanservice, Female Gaze, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Feminization, Friendship/Love, Gore, Hallucinations, Hostage Situations, Hypnotism, Implied Slash, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Male Sexualization, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prophetic Dreams, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Some People Want to Watch the World Burn, Surprise Ending, Twincest, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream, Xenoblade Chronicles Spoilers, especially at the end, lotus eater, there is no fourth wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shulk has been having nightmares as of late concerning his failure in protecting Rob from powerful forces along with his own inevitable capture by a mysterious old man. He can’t think about it too much due to the Smashers getting an SOS signal from Wolf. Rosalina and the Smashers attempt to assist Wolf but end up falling into the lotus eater machine upon entering Dream Galaxy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Dream Land (Not That One)

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on Melody Galaxy, but combined wanting to go backwards to do the only non-filler based story in this series combined with wanting to do more Robin/Shulk after ID: Control factored into this. Plus Ganondorf/Palutena get center stage in this story as much as the main pairing. Enjoy!

Shulk wasn't much of a dreamer. He didn't have good things to dream about. Whenever he closed his eyes, he always remembered the terrible times he had in Bionis whether it was the attack on Colony 9 or the near death experiences that his friends have had. This wasn't going into all the moments he had been betrayed or moments that nearly destroyed his very being to the point he just wanted to fade out of existence. Even if he was able to fight through all the hardship, he was still suffering on the inside and it reflected when he went into the dream world. No cure could get rid of his nightmares so easily…until he got an invitation from Master Hand asking if he could participate in one of the biggest tournaments in the universe. This was also the biggest chance for the Bionis to be opened up to other cultures. At first they were all cautious about this (except Riki who was excited for new areas to explore and new food to taste) hence why Dunban volunteered to go with Shulk incase it was a trap (and Riki came for the food in the end).

The trio were rather pleased with how things were in Smash Brothers Mansion. It was a whole new world to them. No one was out to kill them and the rules were regulated to avoid any real casualties. Master Hand was very much aware of how powerful the Monado was and pretty much put a power limiter on the blade. Shulk felt a little vulnerable, but seeing how there were no Mechon or any dangerous looking species around, he could live with the Monado not being at full power. Alvis did tell him that Master Hand did not have the power to completely seal the blade therefore if Shulk willed it the power limiter would be off.

The only problem Shulk had in the mansion was the angel captain Pit and that was due to his own issues concerning the alien species. The blond was willing to put up with the brunette if everything else was good, but at times Pit was unbearing. The one time he wanted to put the light angel in his place…he learned the hard way from the King of Evil that Dark Pit would be harmed in the process should Pit ever be hurt. This was a problem seeing as how the black angel was rather pleasant to be around and shouldn't suffer the same fate as his jerk older twin.

Minus Pit, the other Smashers were pretty cool people to talk to. Shulk had learned so much about other cultures in such a short amount of time that he couldn't wait to take a vacation or wait for his friends to come to Smashopolis so the blond could tell the tales of what he had discovered in the Smash Brothers Realm. Shulk noted how his friends were quick to befriend those who were not Smashers. For Dunban, he hit it off with Magnus and Chrom but specifically Magnus. The seer noticed the fire in his mentor's eye that he had never seen before when he spoke to the older human. As for Riki, he claimed to be friends with the smaller Smashers such as Kirby and Jigglypuff. Stafy and the Lumas also counted as his friends who he treated like his own children. The fact Riki was able to woo the heart of the Goddess of Nature Viridi said a lot about how successful the Heropon was.

As for Shulk…well…while he was able to befriend almost everyone in the mansion except Pit…there were only a few he grew really close with. Besides the other swordsmen in the mansion, the blond had taken a huge liking to the tactician twins. Both were named Robin but the younger male twin went by Rob to not confuse him with his sister (but that meant he got confused with the robot R.O.B. instead). Shulk enjoyed people who could hold an intellectual conversation with him especially if it meant that the blond's brain was put the to test. Shulk was never bored around the Robin twins, and they reassured him that the Smash Brothers experience would be the best.

But…Shulk wouldn't realize that he would grow attached to the younger tactician twin. At first, Shulk took it as admiration for Rob. He was older, more knowledgeable about subjects than he was and his battle style was unique in battle. As time went on, Shulk felt like the feelings he had for the white haired magician was more than just friends. He couldn't exactly place his finger on it, but Riki declared that it was love. The blond wouldn't believe Riki that easily even if he were probably telling the truth. The idea of falling for someone from another realm was the only thing that worried him because now his dreams were filled with erotica instead of paranoia. Shulk wasn't used to waking up with an erection just because of his dreams and wished that this love would go away soon. He wasn't getting his wish…

As of late…Shulk has been plagued by pornographic nightmares. They weren't of him being attacked in any shape or form…rather it was of the male tactician being assaulted in terrible ways by terrible people. In some, Rob had simply been ganged up on by a horde of large demons. His robe would be torn and he would be bound to the ropes and at their mercy. The monster was always different whether it was a slime monster or something way bigger with a manhood so big that Shulk shivered at how badly the demon broke Rob's body. This was all in one dream where Shulk was forced to watch. He cursed and screamed while attempting to reach out to his friend. Rob's cries for help rang through his ears along with moans. He was told repeated in his dreams he enjoyed seeing the white haired tactician in this horrible predicament and that it was his fault that he was in it in the first place.

That was just one of the many bad dreams he had. Another scenario was Rob wearing nothing but a spider on his crotch while he was told again by these evil demons that he was the reason for Rob being put in the situation. Being reminded that Rob had begged the Monado boy to save him and no help arrived only added to his rage…and the fact they bragged about gang raping him only made Shulk wake up and want to slam his fist into the wall.

Shulk felt like these dreams were being telegraphed to him as a warning of other things worse to come. He never told anyone about his dreams since they weren't visions. This was a problem because Shulk felt like he was regressing back to his old self where he would hide important details from everyone until the last minute when things took a turn for the worse. Given the chaos that happened the past few days in the mansion that he would rather not think about…there wasn't a reason to say anything.

So this particular nightmare really drove him over the edge. Being surrounded by darkness was starting to become a common theme that Shulk had adjusted to. Rob always being sexualized in his dream is another. Rob being put in a dangerous situation while sexualized is a recent scene. The old man that appeared before him to taunt him was completely new and caught Shulk off guard.

Shulk didn't have the Monado with him. In fact, he was completely powerless being held down by this powerful tentacle that wrapped around his stomach and held him in place. Chains held onto both his wrists and ankles as he struggled to break free. He could only glare into the eyes of the bald old man in front of him. Shulk couldn't get a good look at him thanks to the darkness and shadows. All he knew was that Rob was beaten and broken in front of him. His robe was torn again revealing many cuts and stab wounds on his body. Blood dripped from the tactician's mouth. Rob found his consciousness fading, but the old man wouldn't let him pass out as long as he was yanking on his hair.

"Rob!" Shulk cried out as he tried to move from his spot but the chain kept him in place. "Let him go!"

"Oh, Shulk…why would I do that when you fail to protect him every time?" The old man spoke as he waved Rob around like a rag doll. The old man may have looked frail, but he showed that appearances aren't everything. "Look at you? With your powers, you should be able to get out, but you choose not to. You like seeing your most precious person like this, and I have no problem giving you a wonderful image."

Shulk gritted his teeth seeing the old man use his free hand to wipe the blood off of Rob's mouth only to use the blood on his finger to smear it over his lips to make it look like the white haired magician was smiling.

"I mean, your friend is obviously happy with me doing this to him. See?"

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" Shulk screamed as for a second he was able to move before the tentacle around his stomach started to squeeze him. He let out a cry as he was held back yet again.

"Shulk…soon…you will not be able to protect your friend…and then you'll come running into my arms…but until then…I'll just have my way with your friend. His only use is to be used for sex after all in your mind."

The old man let out an evil laugh as his hands began to trail lower than Rob's thin stomach. Shulk's rage continued to build up before he started howling like an animal cursing at the old man to not touch what was his and the constant mantra of murdering him and anyone who got in the way.

This was when Shulk shot up from his dream in a cold sweat. He felt like he couldn't breath and started wheezing almost immediately afterward.

"Uhh…another dream…"

"Shulk, are you okay?"

The blond flinched hearing his roommate's voice. His expression paled more than it already was making him appear like a ghost.

"R-Rob…you're…okay…"

"I've been okay besides not being able to sleep." The male tactician stated as he debated on whether to walk over to Shulk's bed to comfort him or continue reading the book he had in his hand. "You've been shouting my name constantly in your sleep. Did you…have a nightmare?"

Shulk shook his head before avoiding eye contact with the shorter Smasher. "I'm fine because you're fine…so…"

Rob let out a huge sigh seeing Shulk not answering the question. "I won't pester you for answers, but if something is troubling you…just tell me. I'm your friend."

"Rob, don't worry about me. I was just…surprised…"

Seeing as how Shulk was going to feign ignorance, the brown eyed tactician went back to reading. The blond wanted to ask why Rob was still awake, but recalled that Rob just said he couldn't sleep. Perhaps he could change the subject quickly.

"Why can't you sleep?"

"Insomnia. I don't want to deal with my own nightmares if I go to sleep."

"Ah…"

"I enjoy reading this book anyway. Pit has good taste in novels after all."

"But…he can't read."

"Remember, Dark Pit is the one who reads this to him. There are pictures too to help understand what is going on, but man…he wasn't kidding when he said that reading the book would be a magical experience."

Rob smiled when he said that as he turned the page. Shulk recalled the angel twins on the fourth floor hallway reading the novel called Dominions' Descent. Apparently, Pit got it from the place called the Golden Land at a price. He couldn't actually read it, so he had his younger twin who could apparently read the book no problem. At first Dark Pit didn't care, but just like Pit was drawn into the story and the characters. Soon Robin would snatch the book from them and see what was up before she too would be interested. Now half the mansion knew about the book and demanded that Pit get more. The witch who wrote the story always intended to sell the book, so Pit would simply get free copies for the mansion to have around. Because it was a series, a book would come out every now and then. Once Rob got a hold of the book, he never wanted to put it down and was probably why Rob seemed more annoyed with Shulk for having a nightmare than normal.

Shulk too had read some of the book series and while he loved reading, he was more lost than most. This might have been due to a culture difference and lacking some understanding of how the universe worked. Dominion's Descent was so popular amongst the angels, but that might have been due to how no angel had met Dominion and this interpretation allowed them to imagine what the actual Dominion angel looked like…and apparently it was some hot pink haired girl with six angel wings according to the text and drawings.

"I'm sure it is Rob…"

"Hey, this is actually really good! I don't know why you're not that interested in it!"

 _Maybe it's because Pit likes the same thing and I'm petty like that._ Shulk thought darkly to himself.

In general, Pit tended to ruin things for him. If Pit wasn't the one who introduced it to the Smashers, he probably would have enjoyed the story more. Instead, he had a bitter taste in his mouth when thinking about the novel.

Pit has caused him more problems than the Mechon back in Binois but if he told Dunban that, he would probably would be laughed at and told he was exaggerating his dislike for the light angel. There wasn't that much to like about with Pit from his own perspective. He was very rude and condescending to him, he worshipped his Goddess like she was the end all be all being of the universe and overall had made life harder for Shulk in a perfectly nice place. This obvious dislike for the angel captain as of late came from a stupid prank that Pit thought would be hilarious. People in the mansion had teased Pit about being Cupid when he wore his pink tunic. Pit always shouted that he and Eros were two different people and that the God of Love indeed existed and used the Angel Bow to make others fall in love. However, Pit had used the same bow a few times when battling with the Netherworld and it had no love properties of any sort. Pit just wanted to get back at those particular Smashers that he wasn't Cupid…while doing exactly what the God of Love would do.

Pit had asked for the Angel Bow to be given to him from Skyworld. It was brought to him by angel mail. After insults were hurled at the particular messenger angel who brought it to him (it was Kaguju), Pit wasted no time putting a love of aphrodisiacs and other things that would be considered a love potion on the tip of the arrows that he used particularly for this bow. He then went around and started shooting some Smashers particularly the ones who made fun of him…the only problem was that when one arrow was pocketed by K the Villager…things went to hell really fast.

Pit was mainly pranking Wario and DDD for the insults. He shot DDD with the arrow and the penguin was chasing after Kirby all day. With Wario…that man fell in love with both Mario and Dr. Mario and kept trying to woo them in his…Wario like ways. When the Villager got the arrow, he tried to hit Pit with it. The light angel had fled when the Villager started chasing him. K got impatient and threw the arrow and it happened to hit Bowser. At that moment, Pit had crashed into Shulk and Bowser ended up seeing Shulk first after being hit by Cupid's arrow. From there, Bowser proceeded to treat the Monado boy like Princess Peach and kidnap him on the spot. From there, Shulk had blocked the incident out of his memories not really pleased with what transpired.

To make things worse, Pit still insisted on shooting people even after K went after him. He hit Chrom just to be an asshole. Chrom already had a wife but seeing as how he was right next to Rob, the Exalt simply got up from his chair that he was sitting in and made out with the younger male on the spot. If Bowser treating him like a girl was bad then seeing your crush being kissed by his apparent crush only made things worse and why he didn't want to talk to Pit unless he had to. Yes Palutena ended Pit's game only because she worried he would try and shoot her when she wasn't looking and she knew no punishment would save her from the humiliation. The damage was done for Shulk though and why anything that is started with Pit was considered bad.

"Shulk, are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

Shulk realized that Rob was still talking to him. Rob let out another irritated sigh seeing the blank look Shulk was giving him.

"Honestly, what are you thinking about?"

"That incident I rather not talk about." Shulk murmured not really wanting the topic to be about his nightmares and would rather get laughed at instead of worrying the shorter male.

"Oh, you're still salty over that?" Rob asked with a rather arrogant smirk on his lips. "I got to admit Bowser carrying you was hilarious. Mario thought it was Peach!"

"Please Rob…stop…"

"Oh it's not so bad. Bowser would never harm those he kidnaps. I mean, if he kidnapped you not under the influence, he would treat you as a guest of honor."

Shulk didn't even want to think of being Bowser's prisoner seeing how half the time Peach was rather miserable when she's with the King of Koopas.

"But Pit hit Chrom and he made out with you…"

Rob blushed at the thought. "S-So?"

"Aren't you disturbed Pit would do that?"

"N-No…not really. I actually enjoyed it…" Rob's smirk weakened at the thought. "I mean…I know Olivia was in tears because of that, but…I finally…" He suddenly stopped realizing what he was going to say. "Never mind…"

Shulk felt a hint of agitation threatening to attack him. Chrom wasn't a bad guy. It was Pit that caused this. Heck, he wouldn't be surprised if Pit was giving him the erotic dreams due to the after effects of Cupid's arrow. It made Shulk lust for Rob in ways he never thought before. Even now as Rob went back to looking at his book to hide the obvious blush on his face, Shulk was looking at him and thinking of ideas that he shouldn't have.

For instance, Rob's attire when he went to bed. There were times that he would go to bed with his pajamas and woke up not wearing the pants portion. At first Shulk just assumed that Rob kicked them off when he was sleeping, but now that he had these dirty thoughts, he imagined that Rob would go to the restroom at night and relieve himself. The thought alone turned the blond more than intended. Right now, the shirt portion of Rob's rather plain purple pajamas was unbuttoned revealing some skin. If Rob messed with it a little more, Shulk would be able to see his nipples. He licked his lips at the thought of being able to run his tongue on the smaller man's chest right after getting him to put the book down. Rob would at first resist his advances complaining about how he got to a good part of the story before letting the seer claim his small lips. Shulk would then run his hands down his stomach and down Rob's pants to see that he was very much turned on from something as innocent as a kiss. He would moan into the kiss and whisper only Shulk's name while doing so…and then Shulk would finally push him down on the mattress and…

"Shulk, you're staring again."

Shulk blinked again realizing he zoned out yet again. His face was incredibly red now thanks to his naughty imagination.

"Oh I am…sorry…"

Rob noticed the look the Monado boy was giving him now and seemed more flustered than normal. Shulk would have noticed that Rob had yet to turn the page because he kept peeking at what his roommate was doing and caught him staring every time. Those lustful blue eyes staring at his chest only made him want to wrap the blanket around himself.

"If you're tired…just go to sleep." Rob told him. "There are no monsters under the bed or Pit in the closet to jump out and scare you."

"…I'm not scared of Pit. He just annoys me."

"I know. I know, but this conversation always comes back to him so…"

Shulk again was fixated on Rob. This time he stared at his face watching him like a hawk. The white haired magician caught him again and voiced his concerned. Nothing came out of his mouth this time seeing as Shulk got out of the bed. At first the blond thought going to the bathroom to wash his face was a good idea. However, he couldn't help but go over to Rob's bed. His expression changed from one of embarrassment to one of yearning.

"S-Shulk…what do you need? I mean…you can sleep with me if it helps but…"

Shulk couldn't care about getting back to bed. His eyes were on the prize and the prize was Rob's lips. The tactician magician saw Shulk's intention, but for some strange reason he didn't pull away. In fact, he appeared rather dazed seeing how close Shulk's face to his own. The hand with the book trembled as he awaited the blond to make a move.

"S-Shulk…"

"Rob…"

Slowly, Rob closed his eyes expecting Shulk to continue. Their hearts were racing at this point. If Shulk continued, then things would be different between them. This was the only reason why Shulk hesitated. He was letting his dreams and the previous couple of days get to him to act up on his feelings…if what he was acting on was really his feelings and not because he was being horny.

Rob flinched feeling Shulk gently place his hand over his left cheek. He opened his mouth slightly to allow Shulk to kiss him…and the blond would have done so if not for the sudden interruption.

A loud siren suddenly erupted causing the two to return to reality as they jumped back. The sound was so thunderous that the Homs fell off Rob's bed and hit his head against his own. Rob had dropped his book at this point and cursed how he didn't put a bookmark on where he left off.

"What was that?!" Shulk asked breaking the silence between the two of them.

"I don't know, but the room is red and it is not because of the lights!" Rob attempted to shout over the siren, but it proved to be futile to do so. "We got to see Master Hand! He'll shut it off!"

How much did fate hate Shulk if the alarm went off? Shulk didn't want an answer. He just wanted the sound to stop so he can go back to sleep. His mood was completely gone when Shulk went over to his side of the room and grabbed the Monado. If anything was happening in the mansion, he needed to protect Rob at all costs…even though the one person Rob might needed protection from was the seer himself.

* * *

The loud siren came from someone sending Smash Brothers Mansion an SOS. If the ear splitting sound didn't wake the Smashers up, the alarm turning the entire place red would. The Smashers who weren't asleep were startled from the noise and those who were sleeping got a rude awakening.

"TURN THAT RACKET OFF! THIS KING IS TRYING TO GET HIS BEAUTY SLEEP!" DDD could be heard squawking in one room, but seeing as how Mr. Game and Watch failed to do so…it meant that all the Smashers needed to go to Master Hand to see what was going on.

Master and Crazy Hand were in their human form when the signal reached them. Rosalina and Palutena were the first Smashers to teleport to the room not at all impressed at the sudden call. Pit and Dark Pit would show up next due to how close they were to the Hand's room. It was amazing how Pit had instant waking skills, so he was pumped and ready for action in contrast to Dark Pit who was dragged out of the room with his pillow in his arms and still very much half-asleep.

From there, the rest of the Smashers would storm the room wondering why Master Hand hasn't turned the alarm off. From the screen they were projecting to the Goddesses and to the angels, it was easy to see why.

A previous Smasher requesting for assistance sent an SOS message. Only the newcomers were unaware of who he was sans the Goddesses due to having general knowledge of everyone who has ever participated in Smash. The Smasher was a wolf that looked to be from the same universe as Fox and Falco. When the two Star Fox members saw him, they were surprised at how defeated and tired he looked on screen. The background was very dark, the screen was almost going to go to static and Wolf had difficulty breathing. He growled as he used the remainder of his energy to call for help.

"Look you Smashers…you won't hear me saying this again…but backup is appreciated…Dream Galaxy has been infiltrated and the Luma in charge of this place has lost it…"

When Wolf said that, a lavender colored star appeared behind Wolf. Before Wolf could react, the Luma had twirled around and tackled Wolf and the screen effectively ending the communication.

The Smashers were silent trying to figure out what had just happened. Rosalina was far from pleased that the problem stemmed from one of her Lumas.

"Are Lumas that violent?" Pit asked. "Besides the ones you use here in Smash…"

"No." Rosalina murmured. "Just that one…that Luma…is the Guardian of Space and Dreams. Her name is Sparkle and as her title suggests she is under the Goddess of Love Ceres…that probably explains why she's acting out…"

"Can someone tell me what is going on with Wolf?" Fox asked immediately waking up after seeing his rival in danger. "Wolf isn't the type to ask for help…"

Rosalina looked over to Master Hand who wasn't happy at what the sandy haired Goddess was going to suggest. His brown eyes refused to look her way as she spoke.

"Michiko, I would request if you let me bring the Smashers to Dream Galaxy to assist Wolf."

"I don't want everyone going." Master Hand muttered. "This is your problem…"

"Hey, he's our friend!" Sonic declared not really putting himself in Master's shoes when saying that. "Fox, Falco…you two want to save your friend, right?"

"He's not our friend." Falco corrected.

"Yes." Fox answered.

"Fox, you don't speak for me…"

Sonic had a bad habit of rallying the other Smashers for a cause without thinking of the consequences. Mario at first wanted Master Hand to speak so they could all understand the situation, but as reckless as Sonic was…he made the situation so black and white. Dream Galaxy that was under a Luma's control was infiltrated and now the Luma is acting up and apparently injured Wolf. They needed to save Wolf now before anything else could happen. Rosalina admittingly was counting on one of the Smashers to be on her side to help her out. Dream Galaxy was an important landmark for the Queen of the Cosmos. She specifically had that Luma assigned there to avoid any troubles concerning dreams. There was already the Fountain of Dreams and it only took the Star Rod being misplaced a couple of times for misfortune to befall Smash Brothers Realm that could spread across the galaxy. While the Star Rod was kept in a safer place, Rosalina entrusted Sparkle to make sure that the dreams of others were safe after that particular incident. Now this happened and Rosalina had to wonder why she even bothered.

"Michiko, Palutena and I can handle the main problem with Dream Galaxy. Everyone else assisting can make things done before morning."

"That's the problem. Not everyone should go." Master told her harshly. "The assist trophies and those that are not Smashers cannot go. I won't allow it. And I'll be keeping Mr. Game and Watch, R.O.B. and Duck Hunt here. I need some security after all."

Rosalina was fine with this as long as the other Smashers were ready to forsake sleep just to deal with this quick issue.

"Don't worry guys. It won't take too long." Palutena promised the Smashers who weren't that pleased at having to leave the mansion for Wolf. "We can all go back to what we were doing afterward." She smirked seeing the irritated look that Ganondorf was giving the green haired Goddess. "Ganny, don't give me that look. It's not like anything got done with Rosalina in the room."

Rosalina wanted to hit Palutena with her wand at that moment, but refrained from doing so seeing as how Palutena was aiming to tease Ganondorf and not her for being a third wheel.

"Alright Rosalina. I apologize for anyone who does not want to leave. If Rosalina requests for your help, it is probably something important. I figured this out the more I have gotten to know her. As long as you guys don't get hurt out there…I think things will be fine. Bring Wolf back in one piece. If he were to return to Smash, he needs to be in top condition."

So in the end, Sonic's rallying and Rosalina's position gave the Smashers a chance to leave Smash Brothers Mansion and explore a place outside the realm. Palutena reassured everyone that things would be easy…but oh would she be wrong on that…

* * *

There was one problem with this rescue plan that Rosalina never considered when she took all the Smashers with her on the Comet Observatory.

Dream Galaxy wasn't that far from the Smash Brothers Realm. It was only ten minutes away if the Comet Observatory went at top speed. She only took it slow by the request of some Smashers who would get space sick should she move the Comet Observatory at the speed of light.

The problem was once she got to Dream Galaxy, there was a powerful barrier that blocked the Comet Observatory from entering. It wasn't just Rosalina that was being kept out of the small galaxy. Palutena could not enter either. Granted, she was back home safely in Skyworld, but her magic wouldn't be able to reach the Smashers once they were dropped off. The Queen of the Cosmos felt a dark presence hovering around the galaxy instead of the small purple Luma who was tasked with stabilizing Dream Galaxy. She feared that should she leave the task to the Smashers that they would fall prey to the darkness covering the galaxy. Unfortunately, the blackness covering the galaxy wasn't so obvious to the naked eye. Rosalina expected that besides Palutena and Ganondorf, only the angel twins, Zelda and possibly Shulk could see that trouble brewed ahead.

"What is it Rosalina?" Mario asked managing to catch Rosalina off guard. "Why aren't you going down?"

"…The Comet Observatory is currently being blocked by the system that is meant to shut out all spacecraft." The Goddess of Space explained. It was a half-truth as the machine was capable of rejecting any type of machinery from space. Rosalina was certain that she at least would be able to get through, but apparently whatever was stopping her was strong enough to keep a divine being out. "I will have to teleport everyone onto the surface to continue the mission without me…yet…"

Mario could see the worried look in her eyes despite remaining cool when danger approached. The Italian plumber smiled as he gave her thumbs up.

"You have nothing to worry about Rosalina. We can all handle whatever is down there."

"Yes but…"

Palutena sighed realizing too late that Pit was going to back up Mario before Rosalina explained her worries of the mission.

"Hey, you got the captain of the royal bodyguard here. We'll be fine!" Pit explained.

"Pit…" Palutena could be heard growling. "You do realize that I won't be able to communicate with you once you land."

"Oh…yeah…but I'll be fine. I have done missions without you before…"

"Thanks a lot Pit..."

Dark Pit and Marth could be heard snickering in the background at the light angel unintentionally insulting the green haired Goddess. Even the Robin twins were giggling in the background next to Shulk. The Monado boy wasn't looking very confident in the mission all of a sudden.

" _Shulk…"_

_Alvis I know…I got a bad feeling about this…_

"… _At the very least…you can go down on Dream Galaxy despite the obvious anti-God barrier that has been put up."_

_That's what worries me. I know I'll be able to go down, but…why just me and not Rosalina or Palutena…I really have a bad feeling about this…_

* * *

Shulk's doubts ended up coming true when Rosalina and Palutena teleported the Smashers to Dream Galaxy. Immediately there was something wrong with the planet that would make Wolf act out of character in the first place.

There was only one place where the two Goddesses could teleport everyone and that was in the town portion. Shulk was the first person to be teleported due to Rosalina prioritizing him over the other Smashers due to his status. As a result, he got to see what the town was about. Sadly…there wasn't much of a town.

The only info that they got from Wolf's SOS and Rosalina was an apparent invasion. Now this place was a ghost town. Shulk wondered what exactly a galaxy of dreams looked like. He recalled Meta Knight telling him how the Fountain of Dreams worked in his world and why it was so careless of Kirby to use the Star Rod as an item during Smash. Dream Galaxy so far was a desolate place surrounded in mist. Nothing seemed damaged, but the life force of the planet was missing…almost as if all life was zapped from this particular town. The only thing not dead was plant life, but not in a good way seeing as how some trees had fallen over on rooftops, vines were covering most of the location and beautiful white flowers were growing everywhere. While these flowers were beautiful, they would soon be proven to be extremely deadly.

After Shulk, it was Pit that was teleported to Dream Galaxy and who immediately noticed that something was off. After that, the Smashers came two by two. It was amazing how the two Goddesses could teleport everyone into such a small location despite some of the Smashers (Wario) refusing to move from the teleporter location. The Monado boy questioned why there was a teleporter when Rosalina could warp them anywhere, but it might have to do with the interference she was talking about in the first place.

Pit's eyes were looking ahead to the same purple star that was caught on video. This Luma looked the same like the ones Rosalina had. Purple Lumas were apparently rare according to Rosalina especially lavender ones like the one in front of them. This one overall had a different feel to it. Shulk couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt malicious intent coming from this particular Luma.

"Greetings! I am the Guardian of Space and Dreams…Sparkle…whee!" The purple Luma introduced herself as she did a little dance in the air. "I'll be your escort for you all…into the next life."

And right then and there did things go to hell incredibly fast. Pit's question that he had asked Rosalina had some merit seeing as how this Luma was incredibly powerful due to her magic. While spinning around didn't seem dangerous, Sparkle creating a black hole beneath where one of the Smashers was. The unfortunate Smasher was Rob who was confused at what was happening. He only screamed when he fell through the black hole and disappeared.

"Actually, I change my mind! I just need one of you to live! Bye now!"

"Hey! That's my brother! Get back here!" Robin shouted seeing Sparkle immediately turn around and fly off. At that moment was when all the flowers opened up and shot the pollen out into the mist. Pit's eyes widened as he immediately grabbed Dark Pit and covered his mouth.

"EVERYONE, HOLD YOUR BREATH!" Pit ordered as he took a deep breath and then pushed the dark angel to the ground so wouldn't inhale the pollen that shot up into the air.

Shulk and a few other Smashers were quick to react to Pit's orders, but it proved to be futile for everyone but the Monado boy. Smashers were coughing and wheezing at the sound. Those who inhaled too much of the pollen found themselves falling to the ground and quickly falling asleep. Shulk was confused how Kirby could fall asleep and have his sleeping cap magically pop up on his head.

 _Does this pollen have a sleeping effect?_  Shulk asked himself.  _Everyone is…_

The pollen was not affecting everyone. Those who inhaled it, but didn't fall asleep were too busy trying to get the others to wake up from their slumber. Fox was desperately trying to wake up Sonic and Falco who had fallen asleep from the pollen. When he looked up though, his eyes widened at what he saw.

"Dad? Is that you? Hey!"

Pit wanted to get up and shout at Fox that there was nothing there, but he already dashed off into the mist leaving everyone behind. The same could be said for a few other Smashers like Olimar who obviously couldn't inhale the pollen due to wearing a space helmet, but the power of the pollen still affected him enough for him to hallucinate his family that he missed dearly.

The light angel attempted to keep Dark Pit on the ground, but upon hearing Lucas' voice calling out to his mother and brother and running off to chase after them only made things more difficult.

"Lucas!" Dark Pit cried out resulting in inhaling the pollen. "It's an illusion! Come back!"

It wasn't just Lucas that had the problem. Lucina was struggling to fight the desire to sleep. Robin had succumbed to the pollen and ended up falling to the ground with the Ylissean princess to catch her.

"Not…yet…have to…save…Rob…"

She went off to sleep after those words. Lucina heard a lullaby in her ears though. She smiled recognizing that it was what her mother sung to her when she was a child. It made her want to take a small nap.

"Luci, please don't go to sleep! Luci!"

Lucina sat down on the ground before closing her eyes and fell asleep while still sitting up. Dark Pit had pushed Pit off of him at this point to try and wake the female lord up. Looking at the other Smashers, they have either run off to chase after the illusion of the past or fallen into what might have been eternal sleep.

"Pit, what's going on?" Dark Pit asked with panic in his voice. "Why is everyone falling asleep? Why are they seeing things that aren't even there! How come you and me aren't affected by it!"

Pit wanted to say they were, but then realized that with how much pollen they had gotten on them at this point…it was odd how he didn't feel drowsy or wasn't hallucinating in any way.

"I guess…angels are immune to this." Pit said. "Lucky."

"Why did that Luma kidnap Rob?"

Pit frowned realizing that Shulk didn't end up like the other Smashers. This was a blessing obviously, but the brunette wished that the Homs would just faint like everyone else.

"I don't know the answer to that one…I just know it's not normal for a Luma to be so violent. If it's because she is under Ceres though…that might be the reason but…I recall Rosalina entrusted Sparkle to this small planet because she wasn't like that…"

"I want to know what happened to everyone!" Dark Pit shouted. "Lucas and Lucina…are they…"

"Everyone who is asleep will wake up if Sparkle wishes it." Pit explained. "However…those who hallucinate someone precious to them…it will be harder to snap them out of it."

"Are the flowers the cause?" Shulk questioned.

"Yes. The lotus flowers shoot out sleeping powder from the receptacle. One lotus flower will just make you drowsy at worst, but have a whole garden of them…like here in Dream Galaxy and you pretty much won't wake up again unless Sparkle wills it."

"No way…"

"I assume that the hallucination part comes from Sparkle's own powers instead of just the lotus' special ability. There is a reason why even Viridi will not have these flowers in her hub."

"Can we save them?" Dark Pit asked worried that his friends were as good as dead.

"Of course we can. We just need to catch that stupid Luma. Sparkle did something to Wolf, so we need to get info out of her. Besides…" He turned to Shulk with a grim expression. "Wolf brought up how Dream Galaxy has been infiltrated. This might explain why there isn't anyone around when according to Rosalina this is a place for people who want to get rid of their night frights and insomnia."

Shulk wanted to comment on Pit's knowledge of the planet that Rosalina failed to bring up, but maybe now wasn't a good time.

"If you want to know how I know this much…let's just say I have come here a lot to get rid of some of my own…problems…" The light angel confessed. "Now come on! Sparkle headed straight toward the castle."

"There's a castle here?"

"You ask so many questions Shulk…but yes. Sparkle and the people here tend to live in the castle and take requests for others here. The beds there are super comfy and the food is great due to how rich the fruit trees are…" Pit smiled thinking of the delicious fruits that were served to him that time he came here. He shook his head realizing he was getting off topic. "Let's go. I want to get things done before things take a turn for the worse. Lady Palutena won't be happy to see that Ganondorf fell for a hallucination…"

Dark Pit didn't even notice that he had vanished, but he was so distracted with his own friends that it never occurred to him the King of Evil could possibly be harmed by the powder.

* * *

In times like these did Pit wish that Palutena was around to be his navigator. Chasing after Sparkle proved to be a hassle in itself especially with just him, Dark Pit and Shulk. He could snark about how Shulk was slowing them down, but seeing as how Shulk was using Monado Speed and still not catching up with the purple star proved that they needed to think of something else.

Sparkle was heading toward a castle in the distance surrounded by the mist. The castle was on the outskirts of town and was barely visible. The closer they got though, the more things felt out of place and sent more shivers down Shulk's spine.

The castle was attacked by the plant life around the area. To Shulk, he felt like the forest was alive with how the vines wrapped around the castle walls. Lotus flowers grew on top of the vines but far apart from each other that said flowers were not on top of the thorns. The trees in the background surrounded in mist only made things appear more ominous.

"Is this really where that Luma went?" Dark Pit questioned. "I mean, that little star can go anywhere on this planet."

"There aren't that many places to go." Pit answered. "Plus a huge castle like this is the perfect hiding place. We'll probably need to split up and search all the rooms to make this go faster…"

Pit sounded unsure of himself when he said that though. He didn't tell the other two but the light that flashed randomly that got the Smashers stuck in the lotus-eater in the first place was slowly starting to affect him. Pit was certain he was immune after the first hit, but he kept hearing laughter in the back of his mind. Laughter he was all too familiar with…a memory was trying to escape him and regress him back to his childhood like the other Smashers. He was resisting and was wondering how long it would be before he succumbed to the same hallucinations as the others.

"Is that really a good decision?" Shulk questioned seeing how pale the light angel was. "You look ready to faint."

"I'm fine." Pit said quickly. "Stop worrying about me and worry about yourself."

Shulk rolled his eyes in response. Why would he bother being concerned for the white angel when he didn't want his pity?

"Dark Pit, what do you think about your twin's idea?"

The dark angel wasn't too thrilled with the idea of splitting up. The castle was creepy and the person who would be left alone would be subjected to being caught in a trap. If one of them were injured…there would be no way to contact them for help. The last thing Dark Pit wanted was an ambush that put him in an identical situation to Wolf who might have bit the dust when he sent the SOS.

"…It's not like we have a choice." Dark Pit admitted. "The minute one of us is in danger…we holler out for help." He glared at Pit as a response. "Don't let your ego get the best of you Pitstain. I know how you won't say anything just so Shulk won't have to come and get you."

"Excuse me?!"

Shulk snickered seeing the color of Pit's skin return to something normal.

"Well, we only need to split up once we get inside." Pit stated. "No need to do it out here."

That was if they could get through the vines blocking the way. Pit had no problem handing this with Palutena's bow. Taking the double blade, he sliced at the vines that were covering the gate. Shulk was the one that opened the gate with his strength. Pit then rushed ahead and cut the vines growing on the door. His eyes widened when he hit the lotus flower and pollen splattered on his face.

"Pit?!"

"I-I'm fine!" Pit shouted as he forced the door open. "This is nothing…"

As the trio made their way inside the castle, Pit knew they couldn't escape the idea of having to split up. The castle was at least four stories high and had many rooms and staircases that separated everything. Pit felt like he was in Dracula's castle, but the worse part was that Sparkle was in front of them and literally split into thirds upon seeing the Smashers before disappearing into the starry light.

"HEY! You don't get to do that!" Pit shouted. "Dammit!"

"She's up there!" Dark Pit stated as he pointed to a higher floor where Sparkle was hovering by. "And she's there too!"

"Only one of them is real." Shulk pointed out. "I'll chase the one that is up the stairs. Can you two take the others?"

"Of course!" Pit shouted. "Pittoo, be careful!"

"Don't call me that, Pitstain!"

Shulk took the Luma in front of him, Pit went to the one on the bottom and Dark Pit took the one that was hovering the second floor of the castle.

* * *

Pit immediately cursed going for the Luma at the bottom. This was the closest one, but also the Luma least likely to be the real one. This area was leading down into the dungeon of the castle where more lotuses lingered on the wall. He cursed as he continued to pursue the lavender Luma.

"Can you catch me?" He could hear the little star question before vanishing the minute Pit made it to the bottom floor. "Implying I'm the real one of course."

"Dammit…" Pit cursed seeing as how the dungeon was filled with nothing but the dangerous flowers. "I really wish I had something to burn these weeds…"

The angel captain heard a groan coming from one of the cells. Pit immediately noticed and charged toward the last cell.

"Wolf, is that you?"

It was indeed the leader of Star Wolf. He was chained to the wall of lotus flowers. He was unconscious but still alive at the very least. The light angel sighed in relief that one part of the mission was completed. Now it was about getting Wolf out.

"Wolf, I'll get you out. Just hang on."

The white angel froze though feeling a familiar presence behind him. He had his weapon out ready to fight the foe. Turning around, the brunette didn't realize that his heart stopped.

"W-What? Y-You! H-How?!"

Pit could only remember his conscious fading out after hearing the same sound echo through his ears.

* * *

In contrast, Dark Pit fared better at not encountering anybody in the castle. This was odd to the fifth seat of the royal bodyguards due to the fact that an empty castle with no enemies meant it was haunted. If the castle was haunted, it would explain the lotus eaters that preyed on the foolish people who stepped foot on the planet to succumb to the past and die from not taking care of themselves. Dark Pit never really liked those horror stories and he never wanted to be part of them in any shape or form.

It was why he felt more paranoid when he was alone without Pit or Shulk to watch his back. He felt like he was in a survivor horror game constantly looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was following him. If he heard footsteps, he immediately stopped wondering if it was a ghost, but seeing as there wasn't anyone around, he continued chasing after Sparkle.

This Luma ended up leading him into one of the many rooms in the castle. The black angel wondered why they were all numbered. Instead of going after Sparkle, he checked the other rooms and immediately shut the doors at what he saw. Every room wasn't medieval themed. Instead he would see modern technology that you would see in a Frankenstein movie combined with skeletons that had been in the room since the very beginning.

 _I really need to stop getting sidetracked._  Dark Pit thought grimly to himself as he finally went into the room that had 69 marked on the door. The dark angel shook his head thinking how immature this Luma was for leading him into a room that had that particular number.

Compared to the other rooms, there was nothing out of place. In fact, this room looked normal…too normal for Pittoo's liking. In fact, he did not like how the room was the color of blood from the carpet to the walls and finally to the blanket. Underneath the blanket was white at the very least, but that wasn't making him feel any better. Sparkle wasn't even in the room despite obviously going through it.

"Man…is that stupid star hiding in the closet or something?" Dark Pit asked himself as he went over to the nearby closet and opened it. He gasped seeing a recognizable black robe hanging on the hanger. "W-Wait…this is Rob's stuff…didn't he fall into a black hole?"

Dark Pit jumped hearing the door close behind him. Immediately he rushed over and tried to open it and was sorely disappointed how it was locked from the outside.

"Oh crap…I'm locked in…"

The dark angel tried not to panic. Instead he tried to kick the door down. When that wasn't working due to the door being more durable than he imagined, he tried to mess with the doorknob and that only made the situation worse when he accidentally jammed it. Sighing in defeat, he went over to the bed and sat on it.

"Great…what am I going to do?"

Dark Pit flinched hearing some shuffling in the room that did not belong to him. He looked up to finally notice that there were lotus flowers growing on the ceiling. They were all closed, so he just thought it was part of the design until the flowers opened up and shot pollen down on him. Unlike Pit, this wouldn't effect the dark angel at all, but it wouldn't stop him from inhaling too much and coughing from it.

"Uhh…bleh…dammit…what is this…"

The dark angel wouldn't be hallucinating from the pollen, but he felt his body becoming numb. Realizing too late that he might be trapped, he tried to shout for help, but he was also starting to lose his voice.

"No…way…"

It was then did the door slowly open. Dark Pit couldn't be any happier seeing his older twin come into the room. However, the happy expression he had fell when Pit closed the door behind him. He saw the look in Pit's eyes. They were as pale as the other Smashers who fell into the lotus eater.

"Oh god Pit…no…"

What was Pit going to do to him while he was under the spell? Dark Pit couldn't call for him and the light angel was advancing toward him. A small gasp escaped his lips seeing the captain of the royal bodyguards crawl on top of him. A rather perverted smile escaped his lips as he sat in between Dark Pit's legs and then pushed him onto the mattress so he would be facing up at the ceiling.

"P-Pit…what are you-mmm!"

His heart started to beat at Pit suddenly giving him a fiery kiss. Dark Pit never kissed before…he wasn't interested in sex or romance for the matter. Pit had hammered him into his head that he needed to maintain his virginity in order to keep the powers that continued to flow through his body. He knew what the light angel was talking about and did just that. However, seeing Pit do this to him was…unexpected.

Pittoo's body tensed up even more as his older twin pulled away. Things only got worse from there when Pit started to undress him.

"P-Pit…s-stop…not…"

Dark Pit could only curse that the both of them probably fell for the trap the Luma set up. If only he was more careful he could get Pit to stop. He was at Pit's mercy though and his body was starting to heat up the more the light angel began to run his hand over his body before ripping off the black tunic that was shielding him from bare hands touching his chest.

"Ahh! Pit…d-don't…not…now…"

He said "not now" instead of "don't even think about it" only because the dark angel in the back of his mind knew that if there was anyone who would be his first time, it would be either Pit or Lucina…he desired Pit more than the Ylissean princess only because he knew Pit longer and trusted him…but in this situation…he started to have second doubts. Or not seeing as how his mind was becoming a mess with how Pit was laying kisses on his body and biting down on his neck.

"Pit…" He ended up moaning before feeling his boxers being pulled down. "Pit…Pit…"

The light angel didn't respond. He was unable to, and the only way he could communicate was with actions. He smiled as he made Dark Pit forget about the mission they were on in the first place and succumb to the temptation of the first time.

* * *

With Shulk's attention on Sparkle, he failed to realize what had happened to the angel twins as he ran deeper into the castle. He was certain that he was almost to the throne room where the lavender Luma was heading. Gripping the Monado's hilt, Shulk removed the blade from his back in order to slice the door to the throne room in half. The obvious magic that was surrounding the door was no match for the seer as the door slid off diagonally. The Monado boy didn't put his sword down. He charged the room with his sword pointed to the lavender Luma.

"Where is Rob?" Was the first thing that came out of Shulk's mouth. "Answer me!"

"Wahhhh! I didn't do this on my own free will! I would be killed if I didn't do it!" Sparkle cried out as she disappeared before Shulk could do anything.

"Hey, wait!" Shulk shouted intending to run out again and pursue the little star again. He stopped noticing there was someone in the room. "Is anyone else in here?"

Shulk's eyes widened seeing that there was someone but…

"R-Rob…you were here…what are you…"

The seer's cheeks were burning at this point seeing his roommate. Rob was safe and that should have made him feel relieved, but there was something wrong with him. Rob stepped out of the shadows. He didn't respond to his name being called. On closer inspection, his eyes lost all color as he looked down on the floor. Shulk's attention was to his outfit.

Exotic was one way to put the outfit…given it was a dress from another region. Shulk couldn't put his finger on what culture the outfit was on except it wasn't Greek. The main feature of the outfit was that the sari was wrapped around the waist to make it seem like a dress. The upper portion of the outfit was tight enough that his nipples were visible. The best part was that because of how small the upper portion was Rob's thin belly was visible. The color of the attire was pink…like a lovely princess…even though Shulk personally thought that purple suited Rob better. Then again…he could have been a belly dancer with the outfit.

"R-Rob…"

Rob didn't respond…but he did walk up to him slowly. Each step was careful as if something was controlling him like a marionette. Shulk didn't notice too much seeing as how his entire body was on fire when Rob rested his head against his chest.

"W-W-W-What…"

Still no response, but Shulk felt his mind becoming blank. He nearly dropped the Monado in the moment and the only reason that he snapped out of the daze he was in was because of the voice that came out of the Monado.

_"Shulk, focus! There is someone here!"_

The blond ended up holding onto Rob with the hand that wasn't holding the Monado when an evil laughter filled the room. It was then did a figure slowly appear in front of him…and oh did Shulk get this horrible vibe when the man made his appearance.

"It can't be! Zanza?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: TBC with 11404 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. Shulk's dreams are of stories that have happened in previous timelines. The three stories that are brought up are Arena Woes, Shopping Strip (I haven't started this as of this story) and ID: Control. Super Smash Arena overall wasn't a nice timeline for Rob, Shulk and Pit and will constantly be referenced. Arena Woes as you know has that slime monster…and Shopping Strip foreshadows how extreme the situation was. ID: Control...well you already know Rob gets possessed by the Swamp Witch but only after breaking him first. Given that Diamond is the one influencing Shulk's dreams…you can see what he's aiming for in this particular timeline.
> 
> 2\. The way Diamond is holding Rob is a reference to the Killing Joke from Batman...you know that stupid controversy of SJWs not knowing what the fuck they're talking about when it came with Joker's treatment of Batgirl (because the villain apparently can't treat women terribly…the stupidity of people I swear).
> 
> 3\. And here I casually make a reference to Your Hom is in Another Castle. Let's be honest. All the jokes about Bowser kidnapping Shulk before it seriously happens is only funny foreshadowing of what's to come given how Daedalus made the joke too in Clockwork Galaxy. I also used this as a joke based on Tumblr pictures of people having too much fun with the snapshots and taking pictures of Bowser and Shulk. Also the idea of K catching Pit's arrow is from another picture I saw where Palutena gave Pit the idea of using the Cupid's Arrow and then either K catches it and tries to drag Wario over to Pit or Pit hits Wario and DK and they fall in love (and Palutena gives the look that he's not allowed to interfere).
> 
> 4\. I guess I should bring up that Rosalina bringing up the incident in Nightmare would no longer make the story a true filler if Rosalina felt that the best way to prevent an incident like Nightmare from happening again is to simply give her strongest Luma that is under Ceres' command the control over dreams instead of relying on the Star Rod seeing as how fragile it is. Seeing as how Diamond is aware of the timelines, but Rosalina is not aware of him yet, he uses her knowledge of previous timelines to create a conflict. Sparkle isn't a reliable Luma due to not having absolute faith in Rosalina. There is also the fact Rosalina should not be mentioning previous timelines, but this can be interpreted in two ways. One is this is Rosalina's mind we are peeking in when we see this line and the other is that if you are not aware of the timelines, then it would seem like Nightmare and Dream Galaxy took place in the same timeline (which it doesn't).
> 
> 5\. The lotus eaters are what was used in The Odyssey except here these flowers are powered by Sparkle to protect Dream Galaxy. Seeing as how she's being blackmailed to hurt others to save her own life, she is now using it to either put people in eternal sleep or using the hallucination properties to make people remember happy moments of the past or present. No one is completely immune to these as Pit implied with how Viridi won't be caught having these flowers around her place. Divine beings, angels and demons have a higher immunity to the lotus than everyone else but as shown in the chapter, Shulk is implied to have succumbed just slightly if he's picturing Zanza in the room and Pit well…yeah…
> 
> 6\. Speaking of Pit…I know I brought up how Daedalus wasn't allowed to show up until Clockwork Galaxy and he technically is the one that overdosed Pit to where he can be controlled against his will in the same vain as Rob at the end of the chapter. However I realized that Daedalus is casually brought up in Snowy Night Galaxy but is never referred to by name therefore I can have him appear as long as he doesn't talk.
> 
> 7\. The outfit Rob is wearing is Parvati from Hindu mythology. Now since the theme is obviously Celtic, it will say a lot about the villain of this story and the fact he's probably not refined in taste. A sari is a South Asian garment and can be revealing depending on how it's worn.


	2. Stay in Dream Land (You’ll be Here Forever)

There were very few people that Shulk truly hated in the world. One was Metal Face, whose true name was Mumkhar who had attacked Colony 9 and put Fiora in a terrible predicament and had no problem killing his fellow Homs including Dunban. The other person was the God in front of him known as Zanza. This man was the reason why he was stuck with the God title in the first place. Dying once, living as a reanimated corpse for fourteen years of his life only to be killed again was not something he would want to go through again. He made sure that Zanza was gone for good during the final battle, but he still made it his duty to be the representative of Bionis. He didn't want a repeat of a God growing power hungry again and harm the place he fought to protect. Shulk learned quickly from Master Hand that Zanza was the sole reason why his world was isolated from everyone due to desiring control over everything, and again Shulk felt responsible to fix what Zanza had done.

Now here Zanza was again probably responsible for what has occurred in Dream Galaxy. His temper threatened to flare up at the sight of the blond man that looked identical to his own appearance.

"Zanza…you…"

" _Shulk, that's not Zanza!"_  Alvis immediately shouted seeing Shulk threaten to lose his cool over the appearance.

Alvis voice did snap him back to his reality with how panicked he sounded.

"…Who are you?" Shulk corrected after threatening to snap.

"I am the ruler of Dream Galaxy." Zanza spoke. While Shulk heard the man he loathed with a passion, Alvis saw right past him. "And I'm finishing up what I started in my world."

The way he worded it would fool Shulk, but not Alvis.

"Zanza…you really want me to fight you again…"

"You're the only person in the way of my plans. The Goddesses outside are not worth my time. This time, it will be you and me."

"…Before we fight…I need to know…what did you do to Rob?"

"Oh the shrimp? Compared to everyone else, I needed to tweak his mind a little. Put him under a spell that makes him…submissive…if that's the word you want to use. You enjoy him in this state, do you?"

Shulk shivered at Rob invading his personal space. It was in Homs culture to not be too close for comfort. Rob had acknowledged that in the past and made sure to keep a certain distance from him but only as of late did Shulk go against the Homs code, yet he still couldn't get used to Rob clinging to his arm.

"I…"

Shulk immediately pointed the Monado toward the imposter Zanza. Alvis' suggestion of just hitting the man once to expose his true form came to mind.

"Your most precious person…if you want him to wake up, you must fight me. I am giving you the privilege of coming into my kingdom as a God."

Again Shulk flinched at the title given to him. How did this man though if it was an imposter? Maybe this was the ghost of Zanza after all.

" _Shulk, remember…that is not Zanza."  
_

_Then how does he know that I'm a…_

"… _I do not know. That is why you must be cautious."_

It was easier said then done. Shulk didn't fight Zanza by himself. He had his friends fighting by his side. If this was an illusion, then it shouldn't be too hard, but at the same time…if this was Zanza…then he might end up dead again even with Alvis' assistance.

The Monado began glowing as Shulk prepared to engage in combat. Slowly, he pushed Rob away causing him to moan in disappointment. Shulk didn't bother to give Zanza a time to react when he charged him. At first Zanza appeared confident with summoning a sword that was identical to the Monado, but on closer inspection, the symbols were missing on the sword. Alvis could safely declare that this person was a fraud. Shulk's anger with the evil God prevented him from seeing that even when they clashed swords. Zanza would not have allowed Shulk to get in this close. He would be mocking him and be on the offensive instead of backing him into the corner. The only reason that Shulk couldn't kill him in that moment was because there was assistance from someone stronger than "Zanza" in the room. If the blond paid any attention, he could see the golden butterflies were circling around him. This was enough to push the Monado boy away. This wouldn't stop Shulk from going on the offensive.

"I will kill you over and over again Zanza…until you decide to never return." Shulk growled as he pointed the Monado in a way that was meant to end the evil God in one clean sweep. "If you are an illusion in my mind, then you will not defeat me! Die!"

Just as Shulk was about to stick the Monado through Zanza's chest, Rob had thrown himself in front of the God. Shulk's eyes widened in horror as he forced himself to stop the attack before the light of the blade even touched the white haired magician. His hands were extended out as he used himself as a shield for the evil God. Zanza smirked seeing the Monado boy gritting his teeth as he took a single step back.

"Oh, it looks like your boyfriend knows the God he needs to serve."

"You bastard…"

Immediately, a beam of dark magic as shot from the palm of Zanza's hand forcing Shulk to block with the Monado. He was pushed backwards even more from the impact.

" _Shulk, what are you doing? That is not Zanza! You can attack him."_

"I can't, Alvis! Rob is in the way!"

" _Shulk, you're going to lose the opportunity if you don't attack him now."_

"Are you talking to yourself?" Zanza continued to mock as he placed a hand on Rob's shoulder. "I know you're not the most sane person, but please don't confide in yourself when your lover is in my arms."

Alvis could not understand why Shulk was losing his temper. It was one thing to see Zanza in Shulk's mind again. Yes, he imagined that the seer was under the same enchantment as everyone else, but his friend being taken advantage of was worse. Shulk considered switching to Monado God, but was forced to stop at the next command.

"Drop the Monado, or I might just kill your most precious person here right now."

Zanza channeled his magic to pull Rob in an awkward embrace before pulling out a sharp sword and putting it to the short Smasher's neck. Rob didn't even flinch at the immediate betrayal by the God after saving his life.

"Rob!"

" _Shulk, don't do it!"_

"No, Alvis! I can't!" Shulk yelled. Nothing but dread was overcoming the seer as he immediately planted the Monado into the ground.

"Step away from the sword."

Shulk gulped as he obeyed. He continued to take a step back cursing mentality to himself at how careless he was at letting Rob be put in this dangerous situation. His rage continued to build seeing Zanza use his free hand to put his hands down the sari he was wearing. Another moan escaped his lips from the sudden touch.

"Aww, what's the matter? I thought you were going to kill me."

"Son of a…"

"But, I guess I cannot deal with you now. The old man needs you. Not me, so you're going to have to go to sleep. Sparkle!"

Shulk had forgotten that Sparkle was still in the room. The little Luma was waiting for an opportunity to do the same thing that she did to Wolf. Without the Monado, the seer was defenseless against her.

"I'm sorry, whee! I'm being forced to do this! I'll atone when this is all over, whee!"

Shulk thought that the Lumas that Rosalina used in combat were powerful. Sparkle was on a different level of power. One powerful charge was enough to knock the Monado boy unconscious. His head hit the floor with a hard thump. Alvis' voice wouldn't reach him at this point…not like it would seeing that the silver haired Homs was rather disappointed with what Shulk had done.

"Ha ha ha…I managed to survive that." Zanza spoke. It was uncharacteristic of him to sound not so confident. Then again, this wasn't Zanza. If Shulk could see past the illusion, he would see that the "God" in front of him was only a human trickster. "I have you to thank, my sweet."

Rob didn't respond to his "compliment". The magic sword was tucked away safely leaving the white haired tactician alone. If the imposter had time, he would have finished off the insult with a kiss seeing how vulnerable he was.

"When the plan is a success, you are going to be by my side."

Zanza quickly used his magic to create knights meant to obey him and only him. They all wore rusty armor with a rusty helmet that hid their faces. There were at least six of them. Zanza smirked as he ordered two of them to drag Shulk out of the room in an undignified manner while having the other four knights "escort" Rob away to his room. They obeyed without hesitation. Shulk was dragged out of the throne room by his knees to wherever they intended to take them. Meanwhile, Rob, surrounded by the four knights, lead him away leaving the imposter with the Monado. It was at this point another figure had appeared from the shadows ready to claim the Monado for his own evil purposes.

* * *

"Rosalina, you need to calm down. Flailing your arms around isn't going to get you access to Dream Galaxy."

The Queen of the Cosmos was capable of being calm in dire situations. This was just not one of them. She knew it was risky to send everyone down and now she can't communicate with the Smashers at all. Rosalina at least could have sense the presence of some of the Smashers she recognized, but now they have completely vanished and the barrier around Dream Galaxy was only getting stronger. If one of the most powerful Goddesses in the universe couldn't access a galaxy that she specifically had one of her Lumas on then no one else will. There was the Golden Land to consider into the equation being stronger than the divine beings, but they haven't even reacted to the problems occurring on Dream Galaxy. In Palutena's mind (who only teleported herself onto the Comet Observatory after things had gone to hell in order to support her friend), she thought the Golden Land residents were being lazy, but something else could have been happening to explain why they weren't interfering.

"How can I stay calm? I knew that there would be issues if I warped everyone to that single location on Dream Galaxy and now we have lost all communication with them. Even Shulk who I was specifically paying attention to is gone…he and the Monado…"

"You mean you were keeping track of Alvis and now you can't find him."

"I…"

"Look Rosalina, I know you like him, but there are others that you can easily communicate with."

Palutena sounded so patronizing when she said that to the Queen of the Cosmos. If Rosalina were like Daisy, she would have snapped her wand in two because of that comment. She kept her emotionless expression while she folded her arms showing how displeased she was with her friend's words.

"Palutena, can you be serious? The reason I tracked Alvis down over anyone else is because I had faith that Sparkle would not notice that there was a powerful being inside the Monado. I was wrong and now his presence has completely vanished along with Shulk. Tell me who else would have such a strong presence to keep track of down there? I can't keep using the Comet Observatory to hover over the planet like an idiot forever."

Rosalina really was losing it. Perhaps teasing her about an obvious crush was a bad way to try and lighten the mood, but it wasn't going to stop Palutena from continuing to word her suggestion in a way that would offend the tall Goddess.

"I was thinking that you would allow me to channel all of my powers onto one person and allow me to remain in his head until we figure out what is going on in Dream Galaxy."

"…He…" Rosalina sighed rather loudly that her monotone voice broke in that small moment. "Just say you want to annoy Ganondorf."

"Yep."

"I cannot detect his presence."

"I can. It's faint, but I can sense his darkness. He can't hide from the light."

"…"

"Rosalina, trust me on this. I won't mess around if you help me reach Ganny. I don't think the lotus eater can even touch him seeing as how he's nothing but darkness."

"That is not of my concern. I question you choosing Ganondorf to do the mission for us instead of Pit. You may be the ruler of the angels, but this is odd…even for you."

Palutena pouted seeing that Rosalina wasn't budging on this situation. Truth be told, the minute she lost communication with Pit was when she realized that maybe he wasn't fit for the job this time around, and this is specifically because when Rosalina lost contact with all the Smashers, Palutena could still sense her angels. Now she couldn't after an extended period of time. She concluded they were not hit by the first wave that severed the communication between them, but whatever came after that probably was enough to put them out of commission. This is why she was betting on the Smashers who they could not sense after the first hit. She trusted Ganondorf more than she would like to admit. He was a villain capable of backstabbing them all, but she did have an ace up her sleeve to keep him in line.

"Rosalina, trust me on this. Having Ganondorf be our man will get things done quickly and efficiently. You trust him too, don't you?"

The Goddess of Space gave the green haired Goddess a hard stare. She wanted to speak up about something, but decided against it. Slowly, she nodded her head at Palutena's suggestion causing her to perk up.

"Yes! I knew you would see it my way!"

"Palutena I swear…if things take a turn for the worse…"

"Oh, it won't. I won't let it. Now…where is my Ganny?"

Rosalina already regretted this decision. Believing in her friend, she twirled her wand around to transfer her powerful magic toward Palutena. Once she could locate where the King of Evil was, she would get into his head and convince him to assist them.

_I hope I don't regret this…if we fail then things will…_

"I found him!" Palutena exclaimed before frowning at the state Ganondorf was in. "Are you kidding me? He fell into the lotus eater too? I thought he was better than that."

"So he's no good…"

"It's not that…" Palutena began. "This is…actually isn't that bad. I just need to wake him up. I wonder what happened…he's not around the other Smashers."

"Wait…you can see them?"

"Yes but my focus can only be on Ganny! All the Smashers I saw are in the same state as him, but only Ganny seems to be the one I can wake up whether he was my intended target or not."

"You think it is because his happy memory is not so happy…or is it because it was forced on him?"

"Who knows, but I'm going to invade his mind now."

The Queen of the Cosmos wished that Palutena wasn't so reckless. She didn't even need to be part of the invasion to feel what the Goddess of Light was doing to the King of Darkness. She visibly flinched seeing Palutena smile followed by a loud growl that rattled the Comet Observatory.

"What are you doing?"

Palutena didn't respond initially. She was focused on probing the King of Evil despite weakly fighting back against her divine light. The green haired Goddess actually couldn't see what Ganondorf was imagining that would allow him to fall into the lotus eater machine, but she probably wouldn't have been so malicious in handling him if she knew what it was.

Ganondorf wasn't the type of person to have happy memories. His entire being was created by darkness and rage against the person who had angered him in a past life long ago. He was only reborn only to continue the legacy of leading Hyrule down the path of destruction. Only in Smash Brothers Mansion did he find some solace. When the Goddess of Light approached him, he was weary of her and the angels. Pit treated him with disdain during the Brawl era, but seeing his Goddess befriend the man who Pit assumed was absolutely evil changed the way he saw things. From then on Pit had started to be decent individual around Ganondorf before he fell into the role of a boy slowly opening up to the idea of having a father figure in his life. Dark Pit in comparison was more open with Ganondorf because he was one of the few Smashers who did not insult his status as Pit's clone.

The memory that allowed Ganondorf to even get sucked into the first place was when Ganondorf finally accepted the idea of being a father figure to the angel twins and openly going for the idea that they could be a family. It was delusional, but the small gesture of spending time figuring out what Palutena and the two angels enjoyed eating the most was worth it in the long run. Yes he got suspicious looks by the Smashers and was given trouble when he went to shop for the particular ingredients in Smashopolis without anyone to justify why such a big, scary man was shopping for food all by himself, but he got what he needed and took the kitchen for himself that particular night.

Palutena ironically was the most suspicious of the three when Ganondorf finished his special dish that included a lot of meat and vegetables. It was a particular meal that he often made for himself in his own world flavored with spices from the desert of his homeland. He never had a reason to cook for anyone but himself, so it was odd how he made it to impress people this time around. Pit was easy to please and Dark Pit while giving him odd looks ended up enjoying the food just as much as his older twin. It was Palutena who had constantly asked him what he was after despite being friendly toward him all of this time. She ate her food in silence, but attempted to pull him out of the kitchen. The angel twins stayed behind seeing that the two wanted their private time, but it wasn't so private when it was in the hallway outside the kitchen. Ganondorf expected Palutena to go off on him, but when she gave him a warm smile and embraced him, he felt his heart melt…something that had never happened to the King of Evil before…this moment…was just a blissful moment he could continue to relive if it meant that he was accepted despite his role as a villain for once.

This was why Ganondorf was less than pleased when Palutena's obnoxious voice brought him back to reality.

_"Ganny, it's time to rise and shine! You got a bunch of Smashers to save!"_

"I care not about anyone in the mansion." Ganondorf growled as he shook his head thinking that would get rid of Palutena. "Why must you ruin my alone time?"

" _Ganny, Rosalina and I need to complete this mission. The lotus eater will slowly kill everyone who has been caught. Eternal sleep prevents the body from taking care of itself therefore on this galaxy, they will die in a few days if left unattended."_

"Why should I care? The hero and the princess dying here will make conquering Hyrule easier."

" _That isn't the point. Ganondorf, you're the only one that can find Pit and Dark Pit. I lost sight of them…"_

Ganondorf couldn't come up with a snarky comment after that. He gritted his teeth feeling the heat go to his head. Palutena knew that he had a soft spot for the angel twins at this point of time, so she could get him to do anything as long as she brought them up.

"Alright…you win this time." Ganondorf murmured. "Where do I need to go?"

" _You have the eyes, Ganny. Not me. Do you see anything out of the ordinary?"_

"…Would a castle covered by the mist count?"

Palutena glanced over at Rosalina when he said this. She forgot that Rosalina couldn't hear Ganondorf and waited for her to stop ignoring her.

"Oh…Ganny asked if the castle covered in the mist is where he needs to go."

"Yes…Sparkle should be there."

" _Yes, Ganny! Don't waste time on looking for the other Smashers! Just go!"_

Ganondorf hated being ordered around, but there wasn't much he could do. He got up from his sitting position that he was apparently in for a while to walk (not run. He wanted Palutena to get frustrated with him for moving like a slug when he was far from slow outside of Smash Brothers) the straight, silent path toward the castle.

* * *

By the time Shulk woke up, he was already taken far away from where Rob was. Already he could tell that he was stripped down to nothing and that he was put in a dreadful situation. First of all, he was blindfolded so he couldn't see where he was. Second of all, his wrists and ankles were chained to what appeared to be an operating table to where he was facing up at the ceiling. The blindfold may have been blocking his vision, but a bright light was still shining through the blindfold that made him close his eyes. Finally, he felt something was attached to his head and whatever was attached to his head was also attached to the upper portion of his ear. This thing was enough to send shivers down Shulk's spine, but the thing wasn't big enough to block out any sound. Shulk couldn't make this out at all except that it was causing him to panic.

 _Alvis!_  Shulk immediately called out in his mind.  _You there? Alvis!  
_

Shulk was surprised there wasn't a response. Unless Alvis was too far from the blond, he was certain that whatever was on his head was preventing any telepathy from happening. He gasped hearing someone laugh at the certain state he was in.

"W-Who are you? What have you done to me? Where is Rob?!"

Shulk tried to sit up, but the chain on his wrists prevented him from sitting up.

"Ho-ho-ho, what's the rush? You got all the time in the world. Just relax."

Shulk flinched hearing the voice. He couldn't see who it was, but he could tell it was an old man and not the one who took Rob hostage.

"Answer me!"

"There is no need for an introduction. Right now, you are only a pawn in my grand plan, but overtime...you might become my queen."

Shulk could only hear a machine turn on. He trembled hearing something vibrate near his crotch and a blitz noise near his ear lobe. His first reaction was to roll off the table. The binds on his wrists and ankles prevented him from doing so. Something was poking at his mouth and his hole. The seer had an idea what it was and did his best to keep his mouth shut. His plan failed the minute he felt his entire body be zapped with electricity. At first it was just a small jolt that had the same power as Robin's thunder tome or Pikachu's thunder jolt, but the voltage level would soon increase before causing Shulk to unleash a heartbreaking scream. The shocks were going straight to his brain making him flail around on the table in an attempt to escape. The old man smiled seeing how badly Shulk was reacting and turned it off just to mock him.

"Had enough already?"

Shulk attempted to catch his breath but failed. His body was acting funny from the shock. He didn't realize that the blindfold was wet with tears.

"Oh wait…you don't get a say in this. I need to confirm something about your body."

The seer didn't get a chance to react as he was electrocuted again this time with an effect that was affecting his brain. This wasn't normal electricity running through his body. Add the things that were poking and probing him only raised the volume of his voice as the jolts were breaking him down. The old man in charge of the machine smirk seeing Shulk struggle it agony.

"Shulk, my Homs…this is only the beginning. Once the first phase is done, we will move onto the next. Not even your special powers will protect you from the dream world…especially since you're fantasy is a lot more erotic than what you want it to be…ho-ho-ho…"

* * *

Ganondorf struggled between wanting to just charge straight ahead toward the castle, or continue the slow walk up. At first Palutena did indeed shout at him to move faster, but the more the mist started covering the area around him after he left the small town…she insisted that he took advantage of being cloaked by the fog and play stealthy in case there was someone out there ready to throw him back into the lotus eater. She wouldn't be able to save him twice. The redhead reminded her that he did not need her assistance in getting him out of his dream state, but they both knew that wasn't true.

The King of Evil would be the one to complain to the Goddess of Light the longer this went on. Now he couldn't see the road in front of him and wanted her to guide him in some shape or form. He wondered if this was how Pit felt whenever she sent him on missions and why as of late he took to doing missions without her help. At the very least, he wanted her (or rather Rosalina) to send him his favorite swords that he dubbed the Sword of Demise to destroy the castle once he arrived. This particular weapon got confiscated simply because it was too powerful for its own good. Should Ganondorf decide that he had enough playing nice with the Smashers, he would use that sword and eliminate anyone in his path. This particular Link wouldn't be strong enough to take down Ganondorf with that particular weapon due to the fact he had no idea what Ganondorf was capable of with this particular weapon. This Link was only familiar with Ganondorf using one sword and fighting with his fists and feet (like a Falcon clone).

Despite the bickering going back and forth with him and Palutena, some things were accomplished before he felt the communication with the green haired Goddess start to fade for a bit. For one thing, he kept her up to date on what he remembered before he had succumbed to the lotus eater. He admitted that he should have expected an ambush of some sort given that Wolf had lost communication due to something that caught him off guard. His pride made him think he was above the lotus eater. His good memories would have been considered negative to others therefore he assumed it would cancel out, but that one good memory that he held dear to him recently was what caused his downfall. Now, he wanted revenge on the person who was responsible for the lotus eater. Palutena had to remind him that Sparkle probably isn't the one in charged due to how Wolf bringing up how Dream Galaxy was overtaken by someone else. At this point, Ganondorf did expect them to give into his demands and give him back his sword. Right now, Palutena told him that once he found the castle to search for Rob first due to the fact that he probably was the other Smasher who was not caught by the illusions. If he fell through a black hole like Ganondorf claimed, then he was being used as a hostage. The Queen of the Cosmos was able to explain that Sparkle is unable to kill with the black holes and can only warp people to other places before knocking them out. As long as Ganondorf did not fall for the same trap twice, he would do fine on his own.

The Gerudo was proving he was capable of being a stealthy man. On the main path, it wasn't an issue since there were no signs of life anywhere besides from the few Smashers who might as well been sleep walking thanks to the lotus eater. Ganondorf was far from pleased with how these Smashers were acting particularly Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong who instead of falling asleep right away, imagined a giant banana running away from them and chased them this far out…and with both of them humping the tree that apparently might have been the banana in their mind was just facepalm worthy at best.

"So, what do you think the invaders did to the tactician?" Ganondorf asked Palutena despite her voice starting to fade out. "I doubt they would allow him to roam the castle after he had seen their faces."

" _According to Rosalina, they could have asked Sparkle to put him under a hypnosis spell." Palutena answered. "It would allow them to use him as a hostage while not putting him under the same illusion as everyone else."_

"…Why him?"

_"I have no idea. Unless the invader knows something we don't then I would find it a waste of time to take Rob in particular. A hypnosis enchantment is easier to break than forcing someone out of the lotus eater. It's wishful thinking on my end that he is hypnotized…I mean…I feel like I'm losing my grip on you the closer we get to the castle."_

"…It must be the vines surrounding the castle combined with the fog."

_"Oh…like Sleeping Beauty…"_

"Why the reference, Goddess of Light?"

" _Well…depending on the story…when everyone was put to sleep to hide the fact that the princess was put into an eternal slumber…that move did cut communication with everyone but the hero."_

"I wish you would not associate me with that weak prince and the tactician as the princess. This is not a fairy tale. This is reality."

" _Right…sorry…I'll save my breath until something comes up. It saves power this way."_

Ganondorf was left to listen to his own breathing after Palutena said those words. He smirked realizing that even the Goddess of Light had her limits on this planet. Granted, he needed her in order to not fall for the same trap again no matter how many times he insisted that he would be fine on his own, but being alone allowed him to calculate his own plan on how he would handle the situation.

The castle was in sight with only a little bit of the fog covering certain portions of the walls. He could see the vines around the castle attempting to block the entrance. The vines were not tangled originally when the angel twins and Shulk entered the castle due to how the trio was now trapped inside along with Rob that it needed to be sealed off until Diamond was finished with his preparations.

The King of Darkness shivered in anticipation glancing at the castle. If he were at full power, he could conquer this castle and use it as a base outside of Hyrule and the Smash Brothers Realm. He intended to end things once and for all with Link and Zelda after this Smash tournament, so he wanted to be prepared. Unfortunately, Rosalina would never let him get away with something like this unlike Palutena who might agree to remaining neutral as long as her angels stayed out of the conflict. Would Ganondorf really risk ruining his relationship with the Goddess of Light after working so hard to get to where they were in the first place? Probably not, but these dark thoughts tempted him.

Ganondorf only had one sword with him and it was the one he carried around, but never bothered to use in a fight. He had taunted Link in the past about being able to whoop his ass without a sword, but there were times he would pull his sword out in a Smash fight just to catch his opponent off guard. This sword now would be used to hack the vines like a weed whacker. Ironic that this is all this particular sword was good for before being able to be near the entrance.

Unlike the angel twins and Shulk, they had easy access to the castle hallway where they would split up and chase after Sparkle. Outside the vines was the entrance guarded by knights in rather rusty armor. Ganondorf smirked seeing them as the Hylian Guards that he slaughtered on multiple occasions only more pathetic looking.

"It seems like we are not the only people on Dream Galaxy after all."

" _No…"_  Palutena began speaking again.  _"Now that we're passed the vines I can sense the presence of others. Please be careful. Some of these people are dangerous."_

Ganondorf laughed at the idea that these people were dangerous. To prove his point, instead of playing stealthy, he went up to the two guards standing across from each other in front of the door and decapitated them before they had a chance to react.

"Dangerous you say?"

Palutena didn't bother to respond as Ganondorf opened the door to the inside of the castle. Despite the two guards, the place was mostly deserted and unlike with the angel twins or Shulk, Sparkle wasn't there to greet him meaning Ganondorf was free to roam around. The Gerudo was an expert on castles, so he had an idea where the throne room was. Should he walk up the stairs and keep going from the big door at the very top, he would probably be in a hallway that would lead to where he needed to go. When he proceeded to stroll ahead, he stopped to listen to his surroundings. He heard drunken laughter coming from one of the nearby rooms. He suspected that this might be the kitchen from the looks of the outside. He wasn't too sure the closer he got though. The kitchen was normally down the hall on the first floor with food filling the air. If this place belonged to the Luma, then there would be no need for a kitchen. However, Sparkle was no longer in charge according to the SOS signal, so maybe the castle's appearance was manifested by whoever was in control.

His footsteps were heavy, but he still managed to creep up against the door to hear what was going on behind it. This type of door was odd because it had an obvious window that could be peaked into without needing to open the door to see the events that were happening inside.

"Well, it looks like I found our idiot tactician."

Palutena obviously couldn't see that Rob had been found, but Ganondorf noticed the white hair from anywhere. Unfortunately, he was surrounded by four intoxicated men in similar armor to the guys that Ganondorf decapitated without much trouble. The difference was that the way their armor looked allowed them to easily remove certain parts with relative ease. They also did not wear their helmets meaning it would be easier to kill them should Ganondorf choose to do so. None of them had any distinguishing features except that they all appeared to be of Welsh lineage. Ganondorf's eyes were on Rob who wasn't reacting to their advances at all. Just from observing him, Ganondorf knew that Palutena was right about how he was probably hypnotized for a hostage situation and his clothes proved it. Ganondorf was rather surprised at the attire he was forced into…mainly because Ganondorf recognized the clothes from Hindu culture. Whoever forced him into that outfit must not be as refined as he or she thought they were seeing as what Ganondorf was dealing with appeared to be from western civilization.

"Aww, it's a shame that this bitch can't dance for us." One of the guys said as he was yanking on Rob's arm as if expecting him to dance with the knight. "The clothes are meant for dancing."

"It's stupid that we can't touch any of the women outside and claim them as our own!" Another man spoke. "They'll do anything like this little shrimp is."

"But you know why we can't venture outside the castle. His majesty gave us a chance to serve him, but we must wait until that old man and his daughter leaves before we can do anything. His majesty cannot afford to disobey that old man."

"Why? That old man is untrustworthy. Why must we rely on him?"

"He was the reason we were able to come here in the first place." The leader of the group spoke while taking a gulp of his beer. On further inspection, it was actually milk…he was the only one drinking milk while the other three had obvious jugs of beer. "Don't get me wrong; I'm in the same boat as the rest of you. We cannot trust that old man, but we cannot do as we please until he leaves."

"But why?"

"He might have threatened to take the power he gave to his majesty away. Without it, the Gods will come and punish him for his crimes."

"Oh, still about that incident huh…"

"More about what is current. This planet belongs to a Goddess. The old man has the power to keep her out. When he leaves, he will give that same power to his majesty, and when that happens, we're free to do what we want with the women that are here. We can treat them however we please like this little bitch here."

The gender slurs were aimed at Rob who couldn't voice his discontent. He also couldn't he stop the man from rubbing his small belly. The other men wanted to feel up the tactician magician as well, but they all decided to take a sip from their beer instead while the leader of the four guys continued to harass and insult Rob.

"Makes me wonder why this one's sister wasn't used instead." One of the guys wondered out loud.

"Didn't you see what happened earlier? This brat's knight in shining armor couldn't even dream of hurting his majesty without going through him. He's apparently the most precious thing to that alien according to that old man." The leader tried to explain. "The real question is what does the alien see in him. He looks weak and pathetic. Look how he reacts when I touch him."

Rob flinched feeling his ear being pulled by the leader. The other three men found this amusing and encouraged their leader to beat up on the smaller Smasher. He didn't know seeing as one of his men asked him a question.

"Isn't he a tactician according to the old man?"

"He's not a really good one if he got captured so easily." The leader mocked going from pulling his ear to yanking at his cheek again causing Rob to visibly react despite being under the spell. "He should change his title from tactician to damsel seeing how he put everyone including his knight in shining armor in danger."

Ganondorf wasn't exactly pleased with how these humans were treating Rob. He didn't care much about the scrawny male at all, but Rob has accomplished more things than they ever could, so to downplay his accomplishments was an indirect insult to the King of Evil.

"His majesty still knows how to pick them." The leader of the humans said as he yanked at Rob's hair after pulling at his cheek. "Maybe if he did a better job at hiding his crime back at home, he would have had a nice foot holder. But this kid here is mighty fine like that bitch."

Rob groaned slightly at his hair being tugged but he didn't protest. He couldn't in this hypnotized state unless he was told to specifically speak. He was held out in front of the other men in the room while they laughed at his helpless state.

"We may not trust that old man and that crazy girl, but at least we got someone that will do whatever we want."

"I am certain his majesty said that we can do anything but take his virginity…assuming he is one."

"Oh he's one for sure. Do you think someone as scrawny as this would score with anyone?"

They laughed again as another one of the guys decided to take the chunky milk he was drinking and pour it over Rob's head.

"Be a good girl and stick your tongue out for this yummy substance."

Rob had no choice but to obey. The milk fortunately wasn't spoiled, but the image that he was giving them only made their evil smiles widened. To say they weren't turned on would be an understatement seeing their obvious bulge in their pants.

"Make sure to swallow it. Lick your lips when you're done."

The guy poured a large amount of milk on top of the frail Smasher. The milk dripped from his bangs down to his outfit to his face, tongue and outfit. Rob ignored it when he closed his mouth. A gulping sound was heard while he licked his lips. The guy was still pouring milk on top of his head creating an erotic image that any man would go hard for, and it didn't help that Rob made a small sound like he was enjoying the substance given to him.

"Oh, he wants it."

"Quick, get him to relieve us. He can't resist."

Rob couldn't…which was why when he was ordered to get on all fours while the four men positioned themselves around him, he did it without hesitation. Another small noise escaped his lips when one of the guys lifted the bottom portion of his sari up to reveal his pale arse that was only being covered by a g-string.

"Come to papa!"

Ganondorf had enough of the sexual harassment at this point. Then again, he was the King of Evil and no amount of injustice done in front of him would phase his heart. However, it was Palutena who was flipping out and for good reasons. As the Goddess of Light, any sort of molestation appalled her especially when the intention of rape was apparent. Palutena gave the approval for Ganondorf to storm into the room and Warlock Punch the man who was positioning himself behind Rob. It a miracle a human could survive a Warlock Punch outside of Smash because the minute Ganondorf's fist collided with the man, he was sent flying into the nearby wall.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Ganondorf answered the guy who cursed at him by doing a reverse Warlock Punch that broke his teeth and also sent him flying into the wall. The third guy met a powerful kick to the head that was so strong one could open up an X-ray and see that the skull was visibly damaged (and yet he lived). The boss didn't want to let Rob go seeing how he was a nice catch, but Ganondorf's imposing figure terrified him.

"Eeek! Spare me!"

"The tactician. Hand him over."

The leader of the four men wasted no time lifting Rob up by the hair and throwing him into Ganondorf's arms. Ganondorf returned the favor by doing an uppercut to his jaw and sending him flying up into the ceiling where he would be stuck hanging until someone picked him up. He was unconscious so it wouldn't matter anyway.

" _Thank you, Ganondorf."_

"No jokes?"

_"Nope. Attempted rapists don't deserve a joke."_

Ganondorf enjoyed the tone she was using. He waited for Rob to respond to this awkward position, but didn't. He had to immediately push the white haired tactician back to see that even if all four of the men were knocked out, he was still under a trance. The least Ganondorf could do at the least was wipe the milk off his face so he could keep some dignity. Not like Rob had any dignity left seeing that he was cross dressing and hypnotized to boot.

"Boy…you are in good hands. Speak."

No response.

"Speak!"

Rob looked up, but could not talk. Was his voice taken away under mind control? Ganondorf couldn't care less, but he knew for a fact that the longer he stared at Rob's emotionless eyes, the more it actually creeped him out and that was only because Rob looking like a doll was uncanny to him. He was so use to Rob being so animated around the mansion that absolute silence was just…

" _Ganondorf…what are you doing?"_

"What does it look like, Goddess of Light? I am simply going to wake him up."

Palutena had no control over Ganondorf. She was quickly starting to realize that if she didn't have something to hold over the King of Evil, he would do whatever he wanted. So far everything just happened to be working in Ganondorf's favor therefore she didn't have to worry about Ganondorf doing something stupid. The Gerudo wanting to Warlock Punch Rob just to break him out of the spell was going way too far. If it were Pit (and by proxy Dark Pit) they would have survived the hit. Someone as fragile as Rob wouldn't be able to handle it.

_"Ganondorf. Don't you dare!"_

The King of Evil chuckled evilly as the purple aura already covered his fist that was ready to punch Rob in the face. He would have done it too if Palutena didn't give him an incentive to stop.

" _If you do so, don't expect anything from me when you get back!"_

Admittingly, Ganondorf would have claimed what he wanted when he got back anyway. He just didn't realize how her words made him shiver remembering that they were interrupted before the siren went off in the mansion (granted Rosalina was there and wasn't going to give them privacy…) His fist stopped right in front of Rob's face creating a wind effect that nearly blew Rob away. His bangs blew in the wind and his head almost tilted back like a mannequin.

"…Goddess of Light…what do you expect me to do then?" Ganondorf questioned quite annoyed. "I suppose you don't want me to order him to wake up, do you?"

"Actually…"

The funny thing was when Ganondorf made the suggestion it worked out just like that. Like a magic trick, the illusion came undone. Rob groaned as he began blinking like a normal person. Right away he screeched when the first thing he saw was a huge fist that was ready to punch him. He ended up falling to the ground and groaning at the pain he felt when he landed on hard flooring.

"W-What the…Ganondorf, what are you trying to do?! Kill me?"

"If only it were so easy." Ganondorf snarked while lowering his fist so that he was no longer in a fighting stance. "Stand up. We are leaving."

"Leaving? What are you talking about? Where am I and…huh?" Rob clutched his head immediately feeling a terrible headache coming on. "What was I…doing? I can't remember…uh…"

"Have you forgotten the ambush so quickly? That little star opened a black hole below you. I would have assumed you had met your end there. When I heard your voice, I came to assist you by the Goddess of Light's request." Ganondorf tried to explain as clearly as possible. "Being treated like a tramp is not how I would have imagined what would happen to you."

"W-What? T-Tramp?! I'm not a whore! I mean…I like women but I'm not that desperate!" Rob protested before looking down at his outfit. His eyes widened in horror as he let out a rather girly scream this time around. "W-What is this?! How did I get into this?! Where are my clothes?! Where are my tomes?! WHERE IS MY LEVIN SWORD?!"

Ganondorf picked at his ear very frustrated with how Rob was acting. He should have just left him alone, but Palutena would be nagging him even more if he were to leave the white haired tactician behind.

"You can't even remember where you placed your weapons." Ganondorf said in a mocking tone. "And you claim to be a tactician."

Rob blushed as he stood up. "Excuse me! Like you said…there was an ambush! I only remember falling down! Everything else is just blank in my head, and trying to remember just makes my head hurt!"

"So you don't even remember putting the sari on…"

"No!"

"…I feel like I am having déjà vu looking at you." Ganondorf lamented as he turned his back on the male tactician. "We are leaving to find the others and deal with this troublesome mess."

"N-No! I'm not going to help until I find my clothes!" Rob shouted as he stomped his foot in frustration. "How can you expect me to fight in this? I don't even have my weapons on me!"

Ganondorf shook his head as he ended up punching the wall near the door hard in aggravation. This caused Rob to jump realizing he was pushing the Gerudo's patience.

"…So you are telling me that you want to get sidetracked to search this entire castle just to find the room that might have your clothes in it? Never mind that your clothes could have been lost forever in the black hole or torn to shreds just so whoever is in charge of the castle could force you into those feminine clothes."

"Yes!"

Ganondorf sighed in defeat realizing there was no point in arguing with the smaller Smasher. While he could mock Rob about just wanting to change into something else just so he can maintain some of his male pride, not having a weapon would only make him a liability. The King of Evil knew that the person in charge of this castle is interested in him. This was why he was kidnapped without delay upon entering Dream Galaxy. Why Rob would be left alone with human scum like the men who were treating him poorly wasn't all that clear for the redhead yet. All he knew was that Rob needed to be watched closely in case the person in charge did something else to the white haired magician without Rob knowing what was done to him. If he stripped naked to be forced into the sari then it was a possibility.

"Playing stealth just to find your stuff is going to get us caught." Ganondorf grumbled. "Goddess of Light, when will you allow me to capture the castle on my own term?"

_"Not until we find Pit, Dark Pit and Shulk. I can sense their presence in the castle."_

"They should not be priority. If they were under the same spell as everyone else, then it would be best to find the leader and crush him or her."

Palutena's silence only made Ganondorf sigh again if only because he knew that the Goddess of Wisdom was concerned for her precious angels (not so much Shulk). Not to say Ganondorf wasn't concerned for them either. He just had more faith in the angel twins more than Palutena.

" _Think of this like Resident Evil 4, Ganny."_  Palutena continued.  _"You get to play Leon and escort the president's daughter to safety. I'm the one with the controller."_

"…Your video game references annoy me. Do not do that."

" _Why? Because you'll mess up and kill the president's daughter by accident? Ganny, I'm disappointed in you. I mean…you already know that killing Zelda without getting what you want is a bad idea. Treat Rob the same way."_

If Rob heard that, he probably would have been as equally offended as Ganondorf was in that moment. Before the villain could say anything, the Gerudo noticed something outside was hovering. He was ready to attack the thing if it had not flown out of his range. He growled as he rushed out not waiting for Rob anymore. The tactician magician called out to the King of Evil, but seeing as how he wasn't coming back, Rob followed after him immediately. Ganondorf's focus was on the small creature due to the paranoia that they might have been caught. The last thing Ganondorf needed was to be mocked by Palutena for jeopardizing the mission. Should it come down to the entire castle attacking him, he would be ready…but seeing as how he was forced to play the escort…he had to be careful and that meant following after the little creature that had bat wings attached to its back.

* * *

It was only a matter of time before Shulk succumbed to his sexual desire. The blond had seen himself as a chaste sort of guy until recently. Whatever the machine did that Diamond attached to his head was amplifying his lust to the extreme. The blond wondered if it was aphrodisiac or some other sort of drug that can only make him think of sex. His mind was mush at this point so he could care less. He only focused on his hard dick that was being pleasured in the best way imaginable.

In the back of Shulk's mind, he probably knew it was a hallucination. Rob could not possibly be on top of his body and willingly lowering himself down on his cock. Yet, this was all Shulk could see even with the blindfold on him. Rob's moans as he complimented him on his size and how he was making him feel good to Shulk's own voice breaking due to his body feeling the extreme heat from Rob tightening around his cock only made him lose himself even more. The only problem was how his hands were still chained to each side of the table as well as his legs so he couldn't support Rob in any way. Rob was doing most of the work with lowering himself down and only moving faster when the white haired magician managed to hit the sweet spot.

"Oh! Fuck! Shulk!"

"Rob…I can't…"

Shulk should have felt ashamed for cumming inside the smaller Smasher again without warning. He couldn't hold it in with how Rob was making him feel so good. Even when Rob let out a delightful squeal, he wouldn't get off of Shulk and continued without looking the least bit tired. In the mind of someone who has completely lost it, of course they would think their partner was invincible. Shulk didn't even seem to notice that Rob had yet to climax, but again…an illusion could not cover him with semen in reality nor could Rob lean down on his chest and steal a kiss. He just wasn't real unless the real thing stepped in to do so.

In the distance, Diamond was enjoying every moment of Shulk's suffering. Even if there was obvious interference in the castle with one of the Smashers managing to break free from the lotus eater, Diamond's research was going by very quickly. He had to thank his companion with getting the angel twins out of the way without much of a struggle. The data Diamond was collecting just from the Homs alone made him smile seeing how after all of this time, he finally found a power source that could finally implement his long-term plan.

"Old man, Daedalus already went back to Mecha Galaxy." A young girl warned him. She had shiny black hair tied up in twin tails, menacing red eyes that pierced the soul and a red scarf to match the color of her blood colored eyes. Her choice of attire was odd…seeing as how it was a dark yellow high school uniform with red stripes on the skirt portion. Compared to Diamond who looked old fashion, she appeared to be "hip" in comparison. "Is it a good idea to leave him alone for a while?"

"Oh, don't worry about it Pearl." Diamond began as he gave her a hand wave. "He can't even dream of betraying me if he doesn't want what happened that one time to happen again. Besides, if he's there…then that means he can sort out the data I have obtained before I return."

"If you say so…you know he's planning something."

"What is there to plan? He can't outsmart me, and what he did to his son was his doing." Diamond laughed when he said that. "So much for being a good father."

The more her father laughed, the more Pearl wanted to dismiss herself seeing as how Diamond had no problem disgracing people who could provide her a challenge in a sword battle. She glanced over at the Monado that was left hanging on the wall anticipating the sword to move on its own seeing as how observation of the past has shown a being of some sort does live in the Monado.

After watching Shulk's orgasmic state a little more, he turned his attention back to the Monado. He chuckled as he went over the blade expecting something to come out of the Monado.

"You shouldn't be surprised that your creator has been reduced to this state of mind." Diamond taunted knowing that Alvis could hear him. "All I did was wire his brain to Venus Spice and amplified his sexual desire. A being like you could never understand why he would put himself in harm's way over completing the mission."

No response came from the sword. Diamond laughed as he extended his hand out as if to touch the blade.

"I pity you. A sword with the ability to see the future could not possibly stop your creator from making this fatal mistake. Now he is my plaything until I get the data I need. Perhaps if you were more understanding then things wouldn't have had ended up like this."

Again Alvis failed to respond. This was due to Alvis simply ignoring Diamond despite being able to hear his taunts. Diamond couldn't see Alvis' expression, but his words were indeed affecting him.

"Maybe you just need a lesson on love and lust…and I am the perfect teacher for that."

The minute Diamond grabbed onto the Monado was the minute Alvis immediately unleashed a powerful shockwave to repel the old man away from it. The shock caught him off guard and he immediately growled when he pulled back. The thunder jolt was strong enough to knock the Monado off the wall. If Alvis willed it, he could have probably levitated the Monado and cut Diamond at that moment, but Diamond was proving to be a powerful adversary. He grabbed the Monado and this time didn't let go when he was being electrocuted. He huffed as he dragged it to a nearby pedestal that was made specifically for the Monado and shoved the tip of the blade into the hole. This was immediately met by a powerful shock equal to the one Alvis gave the old man. The silver haired Homs did not expect the attack to actually reach him inside the Monado much less injure him. He sure as hell didn't expect Diamond to hear him yelp inside the blade either. Diamond smiled as he used his sorcerer magic to chain the Monado to the pedestal. From the outside, the Monado was sealed from lashing out at those who would dare grab the sword besides the owner. On the inside though, Alvis to had been chained down completely catching him off guard. If his hands were just chained upward, it wouldn't be a problem. However, the chains attached to his ankles and ended up spreading his legs apart while holding him up in the air. For Alvis, this was rather humiliating seeing as how he couldn't close his legs. A small blush threatened to show on his face that no one would be able to see fortunately.

"If I can't use you, then no one will." Diamond told the seer. "Just stay there until I'm done with my research. Wouldn't want you doing something I wouldn't like."

Alvis would have loved to say something at this point. He refused to say anything at the idea that Diamond would get satiation from hearing him make any more sounds than he already had. With the dirty mind that Diamond had, Alvis wouldn't want to give him any funny ideas.

Pearl was far from amused at this. "You really won't let me have a good challenger…"

"Oh, you'll get your day." Diamond reminded his daughter. "You might have to wait way later though…ho-ho-ho."

* * *

The little creature proved to be useful to Ganondorf in more ways than he could have imagined. Not only did it prove that it wasn't a spy for the enemy, it led Ganondorf to the room where Rob's clothes were. That meant he didn't have to open all the doors in the hallway that he was in to search for anything that Rob could wear instead of the sari that he was wearing now. To add to that, Rob's clothes were in the room that the angel twins were in. Room 69 was locked so Ganondorf just Warlock Punched the door sending the door off its hinges and hitting Pit who was still on top of Dark Pit. The dark angel felt the pain his older twin was feeling when the door slammed him into the nearby wall effectively knocking him unconscious. Ganondorf was far from pleased seeing the situation in front of him.

"You two disappear without a trace and worry the Goddess of Light. Now I find you and I see that you two are messing around on a mission. Irresponsible."

Ganondorf had beaten Palutena to the punch in lecturing the two angels right away although only Dark Pit wouldn't be able to hear the full lecture and he couldn't actually hear Palutena due to the Goddess of Light using all of her magic to keep in touch with the Gerudo instead.

Dark Pit was still in a daze when Ganondorf scolded him about slacking off. The drug was still messing with his brain, but the minute things became clearer he ended up shrieking as he pulled the blanket over his body as an immediate response. His cheeks turned red as he avoided looking Ganondorf in the eye.

"G-Ganondorf…"

"Dark Pit, I am most disappointed in you. You are the reliable one, so why are you messing around in bed? On top of that…"

"…My apologies…" Dark Pit murmured while hiding his hair behind his eyes. "I honestly…wasn't slacking. I fell into a trap and Pit did too and then that happened and…" He shivered realizing the implication of his actions. "…Eve is gone…because Pit under the control of…"

The dark angel pulled the blanket closer to him hoping the King of Evil wouldn't look down and see how bad it was. If Ganondorf were to pull the blanket off of the black angel, he would see that Pit had filled his younger twin up quite nicely seeing as how semen was still pouring out of his hole and onto the white mattress now stained because of it.

" _Dark Pit…you can't be serious."_  Palutena could be heard muttering, but only Ganondorf could hear how troubled she sounded.  _"If she's gone…then I expect misfortune to fall very soon…"  
_

"Goddess of Light?"

Dark Pit flinched hearing Ganondorf mention her title and glanced around expecting to hear the green haired Goddess rant on him about ruining his chastity vow. It wasn't by choice, but it was still his fault that he lost his virginity in this sort of manner.

"R-Really…I'm not lying…" Dark Pit argued weakly. "It doesn't take much for the lotus eater to affect you…I mean…I was immune until Eve left my body and now I can't move…Pit…I don't know what happened! Shulk, Pit and I all split up to go after that Luma that kidnapped Rob and then I got locked into the room and then Pit came onto me and he was acting out because of the lotus eater and…"

"The lotus eater should not have that power." Ganondorf reminded the dark angel. "From how you are explaining things, it is almost like Pit was being controlled like a puppet…and if that is the case."

Dark Pit flinched at the tone the King of Darkness was using. Ganondorf was very good at keeping his temper in check especially in the mansion where Link and Zelda would normally set it off with how they treated him. The subtle things from how his eyebrows furrowed or how purple area was radiating from his fists as if he was ready to Warlock Punch something or someone again and just showing his teeth was enough for Dark Pit to think that he was angry at him.

"I'm sorry Ganondorf I…"

"…Dark Pit." Ganondorf began interrupting Dark Pit's apologies. "Can you stand?"

"…No…my legs are…" Dark Pit looked down toward the blanket in shame. His cheeks were even redder now than before as he shook his head in frustration. "I can't…I'm tired…"

"…Then wait here with your twin." Ganondorf ordered as he looked toward the closet where Rob's clothes are. "I will pick you two up when I am finished talking to the man of the castle."

" _You say talk, but I assume you're going to beat that guy within an inch of his life."_  Palutena corrected. She could hear the anger in his speech when he stormed over to the closet to fetch Rob's robe that was hanging there with his Levin sword and tome at the bottom of said closet.  _"You know, I'll have to lecture Pit on this later…even if he might have been under control by this man…"_

"You are allowed to do that. You are the parents of these two." Ganondorf growled as he yanked the robe out. "But that man needs to know how to control people the correct way."

"There is a correct way?" Palutena asked in a mocking tone. "Tell me more."

"You were already on the receiving end in the past, and that is not the pretty way." Ganondorf huffed causing the Goddess of Light to silence immediately. With the items in hand, he walked outside to see Rob against the wall. The white haired magician hadn't uttered a word since the Gerudo was talking to Dark Pit. He avoided eye contact with the King of Evil as well and it annoyed Ganondorf. "Here is your robe and your weapons. Nothing else was in the closet."

"…So my underwear wasn't in there…"

"Just your robe."

"…Dammit…this is so embarrassing…" Rob growled as he accepted his robe. Despite complaining how embarrassed he was it didn't stop him from stripping in front of the demon king and throwing his robe back on. "I'll just have to live with the stupid string getting stuck in between my butt…"

Ganondorf gave him a disgusted look as if he said too much. Then again, Rob didn't give him a warning that he was going to yank off his feminine attire, so he could blame the white haired magician for getting him to stare.

"I hope you're ready to obliterate the man of the castle."

"I thought you said you were going to talk."

"That is me trying to remain composed. It worked. I did not rip your robe nor did I punch you in the face. I will take this rage and use it against the man of the castle. You will stay out of my way when that happens."

"H-Hey! I got to find Shulk! He's still somewhere in this castle…"

"He is probably in the same location as the man in charge of this castle. Do not fear."

Rob could trust Ganondorf's words surprisingly. It was why he allowed the King of Darkness to lead the way since apparently he knew where the throne room was from where they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: TBC with 12506 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. The way I portray Ganondorf here is based on how I see him in Hyrule Warriors. He’s struggling with the idea of wanting to just rush in and take keeps instead of playing it safe and being stealthy. Ganondorf is capable of being patient, but when no one is looking or when Rosalina and Palutena have no power over him, he wants to let loose. This Ganondorf remembers the Hyrule Warriors timeline like the others despite this game not being canon. Link and Zelda are from the Realm of Twilight, Toon Link is from Wind Waker and I decided that this Sheik in particular is based on the Realm of Time. This means that none of them have fought the Ganondorf from Hyrule Warriors who I argue is the strongest Ganondorf has ever been since he got the full power of the Triforce and beat the crap out of Link and Zelda at least twice on that particular map when he wasn’t even at full power. 
> 
> 2\. Ganondorf bringing up the déjà vu of Rob in a sexualized outfit is a shout out to ID: Control and other stories in the future where Rob probably wore something rather revealing. Then again, in ID: Control…I do have Ganondorf specifically snark about the spider on Rob’s crotch, so it is a memory that is burned into him despite forgetting.
> 
> 3\. I’m sorry if I had a hilarious idea of Ganondorf being Leon and Rob being Ashley with how useless he was being at the moment. Resident Evil 4 is so fun to watch especially when the people you watch don’t know what they’re doing. Ganondorf would be the worse bodyguard though since he would try to kill his client on purpose just because they annoyed him. 
> 
> 4\. A daily reminder that the Zaru was the pet that Dark Pit took care of in Kracked Up. That Zaru might have died, but Dark Pit got another one in Dessert Galaxy and still named it Zara. Due to the timeline reset, I had this Zaru pretty much be taken care of by Daedalus so now it follows him in all timelines after Dessert Galaxy as shown with Daedalus taking care of the same one in Clockwork Galaxy and Raven specifically addresses it here. Otherwise, it looks like Zara is a guardian angel to Dark Pit in situations like these.


	3. Leave Dream Land (and Never Return)

Diamond always had a knack for running away when he felt like the ship he was on was going to sink. This is how he has been able to escape death on multiple occasions. For someone like him, he needed to live off of manipulating those around him and then retreating when the scales were tipped in the opposite direction.

He could feel Ganondorf storm the castle and free Rob from the spell that he made specifically for him. It worked like a charm when he tested it out. Yes, Rob struggled when he woke up and screamed for help when Diamond told him what he intended to do to him. Yes, Rob scratched him like a furious cat and attempted to kick him in the groin, but he managed to keep him still long enough to hypnotize him into doing his bidding. From there, he treated him like a puppet expecting Shulk to react in a negative way. Shulk fell right into his trap and he got the data he wanted from the Monado boy. Now he was simply left to die by his lust with no hopes of breaking out. Seeing as how Ganondorf and Rob were coming to save Shulk, the Homs wouldn't meet a terrible end.

Diamond's only regret was not having enough time to research the Monado and the person who lives inside it. If he could figure out the secrets of the Monado and harness its energy, then he would be one step closer to achieving his goal of resurrecting his most cherished person from the dead. He would have to give up now and try some other time when Shulk was at his most vulnerable. Right now, he might have gotten Shulk right where he wanted him, but the Goddesses were outside and were going to stop his retreat should he linger.

The imposter Zanza was far from pleased seeing Diamond attempt to make his exit. There was a secret exit near the lab that would lead straight to the throne room or to the outside. Diamond would simply take the latter and from there he would simply vanish thanks to the golden butterflies around him.

"And where are you heading off to?"

Diamond and Pearl could see what the imposter looked like without the illusion. It was a human male with dark curly hair and dark brown eyes to go with his rather burly appearance. Zanza at the very least had a threatening appearance and had the audacity to groom. This man in comparison looked like one of those poor human males on the streets begging for money when they would probably be spending it on drugs or alcohol instead. His eyes were focused on the scientist and his daughter and despite being menacing in Shulk's eyes due to seeing Zanza in him, he didn't scare these two one bit. It helped that his attire appeared to be that of an exiled prince who has been on run for years instead of a terrifying God.

"Oh, my work here is done, so I will take my leave. You have everything you need to rule Dream Galaxy and beyond if you learned how to master the Monado."

Pearl snickered at the comment her father made knowing full well that no one would ever be able to hold that sword for a long period of time if Alvis continued to resist.

"What? Why not stay until everything falls into place?"

"I don't stay on any one galaxy for long." Diamond told him simply. "Like you, I am on the run and the last thing I need is to get caught. I have given you everything you need to be able to fight those who resist. Almost all the Smashers are under your command. Soon, you'll be strong enough to get rid of those pesky Goddesses waiting for you to make a mistake on the outside."

"But that sword…"

"Have no fear. I have sealed it to where anyone can use it!" Diamond stated. It was a half-truth, but again…Alvis was capable of breaking the chains that bound him. "Again, you only need to eliminate those two Goddesses outside of the galaxy to start your conquest. That will show everyone in your realm how much of a hero you have become and they shouldn't have had banished you. You deserve so much greatness."

"But…"

"Try taking the sword from the pedestal. My daughter had to carry it around, so none of the idiot guards you have would think of grabbing it."

Pearl laughed again as she set the pedestal down. The imposter wasn't convinced that this was a good idea despite Diamond's goading.

What the three were unaware of was that Alvis could still hear them. He mostly got the chain inside of the Monado loose by constantly wiggling around. He was in a state where he could reject anyone who grabbed the red blade. The more he listened to Diamond's words, the more he realized that he could end the imposter by having the old man's words come true. All he would need to do is let the imposter wield the Monado and wait for the Smashers to show up. He would then just electrocute him to death and that would be the end of it.

"Grab it Gywdion. We do not have all day." Diamond ordered.

The burly man gulped as he slowly touched the hilt of the blade, and was pleasantly surprised that he did not get electrocuted. He felt incredibly powerful holding the god slaying sword in his hands. A slow sinister smile escaped his lips as he held the Monado up to the ceiling.

"You see? Nothing to be worried about."

"Heh heh heh…no there isn't…"

The imposter started to cackle the longer he held the sword. Diamond and Pearl took this chance to leave to head back to Mecha Galaxy now that they had the data they needed concerning Shulk. Alvis wished he could trace the scientist down, but for now he had to wait for the Smashers to come and deal with this man…specifically Shulk if the Monado boy was able to get out of his predicament.

* * *

There were things that Rob wished that went well in his life. He wished he were the better tactician between him and his older sister. He wished he were the soulmate of Chrom as even when Chrom and Robin were married to other people, Chrom insisted they completed each other. He wished that he had a romantic partner by his side before the battle against Grima ended. He wished he had more friends around Smash Brothers Mansion to vent his frustrations too. More than anything else, he wish he could get his feelings across to Shulk who was the next person he fell romantically in love with. Fate hated him so much that fate didn't give him anything. Rob just accepted that he would never get what he wanted…until now.

Ganondorf was proving to be faster than he was in Smash Brothers. Then again, Ganondorf was faster than Rob and that said a lot. This was actually mocked by the other Smashers seeing that Ganondorf was slow due to being so powerful that it was "balanced" to move slow despite capable of speedy moves. The Robin twins in comparison had no legit excuse although they both weren't the healthiest set of humans around and traveling to the Smash Brothers Realm actually ruined their health to where moving around wasn't recommended for them. They both had frequent headaches that plagued them before, during and after battles that most of the time they were ordered to relax…and that probably affected their running speed. Even now, Rob felt his vision blur due to tiring out.

"Move those little legs of yours or I will leave you behind." Ganondorf threatened as he ran a little faster.

"Wait…wait…" Rob muttered weakly as he tried to catch up to him. "Don't leave me in this place…again…I just need to catch…my…"

Rob needed to stop. He went closer to the castle wall to catch his breath. How much more running could he take before he fainted?

The only reason he was motivated to run away was because he heard Shulk's voice suddenly. He looked up confused. Was Shulk calling his name?

"Shulk?" Rob called out looking around the castle hallway and not finding anything out of the ordinary. "Are you around?"

Again, Shulk called out Rob's name, but it didn't seem to be one crying for help. Rob felt his heart beat as he looked toward the wall his hand was on and finally noticed something was off. He glanced over to the opposite end of the wall and noticed that there was a single candle in this entire hallway. He sighed seeing how in any video game, this would be where an obvious switch would be. Slowly he walked over to the candle and looked past the flame to see a small button. Sighing, he pressed it and the wall came down on him.

Ganondorf had stopped when he heard the brick wall crumble. He shook his head realizing that maybe charging in recklessly was going to get him to miss important details of the castle. Rob would have joked that the King of Evil wasn't being so observant when he heard Shulk cry out again from the other side of the broken wall.

"Shulk!"

If Ganondorf went into the room Shulk was in first, he would have pulled the shorter Smasher out while he dealt with the machinery. Because Rob got into the room first, he saw what was going on with the Monado boy and blushed immediately. It wasn't everyday that you saw your crush strapped to an operating table and being fucked up the ass by the mechanical dildo underneath it…and the fact that Shulk was screaming Rob's name only made it worse.

"S-Shulk…"

"…Pathetic."

Ganondorf in comparison was not pleased by the sight upon entering the hidden room and preceded to Warlock Punch the machine that Shulk was on. Rob would have watched all day is the Gerudo King wasn't around. His purple fist was strong enough to break the contraption that was on Shulk's head. The second punch was aimed at the computer next to the blond seeing as how that was what was apparently operating the machine.

" _Ganny, wait!"_  Palutena shouted too late as the King of Darkness punched the control panel effectively turning it off along with shutting off the screen. Before it went off, Palutena wanted to look at the data that was being transferred, but Ganondorf ruined that.  _"Thanks a lot King of Porkness…"_

"Are you sure you did not want to stop me so you can absorb the erotic image into your mind, Goddess of Light?" Ganondorf questioned out loud. He was far from pleased with her tone of voice.

_"Ganny, your jealousy can wait. There was actual data on that computer screen and you destroyed it before I can get a good look to see what was going on with Shulk!"_

"…He's fine. Look."

Rob instantly rushed over to Shulk now that the machine was turned off. Despite the wet machine being stuck up his ass, Rob easily removed it earning a painful moan from the younger Smasher. The tactician's cheeks were still very much red knowing full well what the Monado boy was thinking of during his phase of hallucination.

"Shulk…you're going to be okay. I'm here now."

"Uhh…Rob…guhhh…"

The blond slowly came back to his senses and the first thing that returned was his vision. The image of the tactician on top of him was no longer in his mind. He was met with the real Rob who was worried sick for his comrade. He was fully clothed and very worried for his friend. Shulk blinked a few more times before realizing what had occurred and immediately avoided eye contact with the short magician.

"Shulk!"

"R-Rob…what was I…doing to you?"

"What do you mean? I just…actually Ganondorf saved you." Rob corrected immediately realizing it wouldn't do him any good to lie about who saved the Monado boy. "Umm…by doing…was that machine making you hallucinate?"

Shulk just slapped his palm to his face right there. Here he was being one of the few Smashers immune to the lotus eater and he ended up captured anyway. The fact that he might have been one of the few people who got forcibly brainwashed to the point where he would think about only sex was simply humiliating. There was no way in hell he was going to go into detail about it either even if it was needed to know what the enemy was capable of.

"Boy, you should already know what had happened from just quick observation." Ganondorf spoke as he prepared to leave the room seeing as there was nothing that peaked his interest. "Heir to the Monado, where is your sword?"

Shulk's eyes widened in horror as he looked around the room, but the Monado was nowhere to be found. No one should have been able to move the sword seeing as how Alvis would reject anyone who attempted to touch it. If the person who is pulling the strings really is Zanza…then Alvis was in danger…

"Shit…that bastard took the Monado!" Shulk cursed as he attempted to sit up from the table he was on, but he was more worn out than he anticipated and had difficulty getting off. Rob urged him to not overexert himself, but the seer knew he had to get his blade back immediately before something terrible happened. "Dammit…Alvis is in danger…"

"Whom are you talking about? Who is Alvis?"

"Someone who looked like an enemy of my world…someone who would love to have my head…" Shulk responded. He didn't feel like explaining who Alvis was though and that was mainly due to the fact that the white haired tactician would lose focus if he focused on the person whose life was on the line over the person who was the villain of this galaxy.

"But he didn't kill you when he had the chance." Ganondorf brought up. "There would be no need to go through this foul experiment."

"…Are you suggesting…"

"Perhaps. I'm very good at spotting fakes. The Goddess of Light will be able to confirm my suspicion when we find the man who put you in this situation."

Shulk nodded his head knowing that they needed to leave now. What was still lingering in the back of his mind though concerned the old man he heard. He was certain that person was not the same one that took Rob hostage…but if that were the case…would the man they are going after now not be the mastermind of what is occurring in Dream Galaxy?

"Are you two going to explain what is going on, or do I have to figure everything out by myself?"

Seeing as how Shulk got off the table to follow Ganondorf, Rob realized he would have to figure out what the two were talking about. If only he wasn't kidnapped and his memory wasn't so hazy…he would be more help in the quest to liberate Dream Galaxy, but this was just Rob's bad luck kicking in again.

* * *

At first it would seem that it would take time for the trio to reach their destination. Unknown to the person who took over Dream Galaxy and the two suspicious figures who left said galaxy, there was a trail of sparkles on the ground that led them directly not to the throne room but to another room where they needed to be. This proved to benefit the three in the long run. The imposter Zanza had set up a trap where anyone who tried to go into the throne room would be locked inside surrounded by nothing but lotus flowers. Despite Diamond's encouraging words, the imposter had no hope of handling any of the Smashers with the blade, so he would rather rely on his cunning wits again for this occasion. The creature that Ganondorf had decided to follow before proved again to be useful. The King of Evil only had a feeling it was this helpful thing due to how it was convenient how it lead him to all the locations he needed for the least amount of casualties. They were moving even slower than before due to how Shulk was still feeling woozy from the experiment that he suffered from.

In this hidden room in the castle (seeing as how this place was full of them), the machine that caused the hallucinations and dreams was in here along with the imposter and the Monado. The machine was big enough to reach the ceiling. It had a tube that shot out the lotus flowers that were being harvested throughout the underground portion of the galaxy and was being spread through Dream Galaxy. The flowers were closed until the point they landed somewhere outside of the castle where they would bloom and spread their pollen. The purple Luma powered the machine. Sparkle was allowed to leave to lure the Smashers into a trap, but now that everyone was caught…it was forced back into the machine to power up the machine. Sparkle was letting pathetic cries while the machine electrocuted her. Shulk who was originally frustrated with the little star felt sorry for her now. The Smashers needed to save her and stop the imposter now.

"ZANZA!" Shulk screamed as he wanted to charge the man in front of him despite not having the Monado on him.

"Shulk, you don't have a weapon!" Rob reminded him as he held the blond back.

Ganondorf observed Shulk's movement before glancing at the imposter. Shulk was still under the hallucination if he was seeing someone from his world. The man jumped at Shulk's voice but given he had the Monado in hand, he only smirked seeing how there were only three Smashers that were left besides the two Goddesses waiting on the Comet Observatory.

"I am most definitely not this Zanza person." He spoke with utter confidence. "If you want to keep calling me that, be my guest."

"How can you not be Zanza?" Shulk questioned furiously. "You can hold the Monado without getting harmed!"

"You underestimate my power, Heir to the Monado. I just need to seal the person inside to use it."

" _So a greater power had sealed the Monado and not this guy."_  Palutena stated as a matter of fact statement.  _"Rosalina, did you notice anyone leave?"_

Ganondorf wouldn't be able to hear Rosalina's voice from here, but he assumed that the anti-God barrier prevented both Goddesses from seeing anyone enter or leave the area if they were powerful enough to put up said barrier in the first place.

"What is the name of a man who can seal the Monado then?" Ganondorf questioned who was just as convinced as Palutena that this man was not all that powerful.

"Your friend calls me Zanza. I simply prefer to be called the Hero Gwydion."

"Gwydion? What kind of name is that?" Rob had to ask.

"It's Welsh." Ganondorf answered. "Yes I have knowledge of names from different cultures, and I know very well who this "hero" is."

Despite referring to Gwydion as a hero, Ganondorf was using a mocking tone when addressing him. "Oh, you may be a brute, but at least you know my name. Since you know who I am, then you should know why I desire to be the ruler of the universe. The people in charge now are incompetent and they need someone with my charm and wits to take over."

" _How rude."_

_He has a point._

" _Ganny, please."_

While Ganondorf found this comment amusing and Shulk probably would have agreed seeing as how he wasn't thrilled when he learned that outside of Bionis, more powerful deities than Zanza and Meyenth were in charge of the universe. Rob was the only one that voiced his discontent as a result.

"How can you be a hero when you're harming the innocent like that Luma in the machine!"

Ignoring the fact that Sparkle wasn't innocent, the poor star was ready to faint. What happened to Lumas who died outside of Smash? Rosalina implied that in Smash they weren't really dead and were just waiting on the Comet Observatory ready to be used again for battle. Outside of Smash, most Lumas were able to fulfill their duties as star children before disappearing. What would happen to a Luma that did not finish her duties?

"What is happening to that Luma is considered karma, my dear." Gwydion mocked sending shivers down Rob's spine at the nickname. "She was the reason for your capture after all. She disobeyed her mother and her boss and is assisting me. She has fulfilled her duties now that I only have a few more Smashers to deal with."

"Cruel…" The tactician muttered under his breath as he wanted to be the one to beat up Ganondorf. He had a weapon at the very least, so he would have the best chance of dealing with him. He did consider asking Shulk and Ganondorf to go stop the machine thus stopping this madman's plan but…

"Interesting." Ganondorf said as his fists began glowing a dark purple. "This man is my prey. You two stay out of this."

"B-But, you're going against the Monado!" Shulk squeaked quickly not liking how the Gerudo was rushing in before they had a plan on how to handle the imposter.

"Heir to the Monado, do you think your sword will stop me? I do not need a sword to demonstrate why you should not mess with the Bearer of the Triforce of Power outside of Smash. I will crush his skull once I lay my hands on him."

Normally Shulk would have protested seeing the damage the Monado has done, but this was Ganondorf they were talking about. Shulk admitted to never seeing how strong the King of Evil was outside of Smash, but if he gave Link and Zelda a run for their money and he was feared by many of the hero Smashers, then maybe he could deal with the god slaying sword rather easily.

" _Ganny, I really hope you don't kill the man."_  Palutena warned him.  _"He needs to be arrested."  
_

Ganondorf only growled as a response to the Goddess of Light as he had no problem rushing in on the imposter. This wasn't Smash so he could actually run. That alone caught the imposter off guard as he was forced to move out of the way just enough so Ganondorf didn't charge into the machine and break it like a raging bull. The imposter attempted to slam the Monado down on the redhead, but that was when Ganondorf easily grabbed the blade before it could hit him.

"The Monado is just a plain sword if it is sealed." Ganondorf taunted as he began pushing the imposter into the wall slowly with his brute strength. "Come on. Entertain me. Make all that effort of me going through the castle worth it."

With Ganondorf clashing his fists with the Monado (which would have been suicide if the Monado wasn't sealed), Rob's eyes focused on the machine. He had to poke at Shulk's shoulder to get his attention. The seer was distracted at the imposter if only because he did not understand why it was only him that was seeing Zanza.

"Shulk…let's go shut down the machine while Ganondorf is busy." Rob whispered as he already started making his way to the lotus eater machine.

"Wait, don't run when they're fighting!" Shulk had shouted before chasing after the smaller Smasher. Shulk was the one who needed to be more careful because he didn't have a weapon while Rob did. However, Rob was simply being careless with how he was using his tiny appearance to sneak through without being attacked.

The two easily reached the machine behind Gwydion. The secret room wasn't that big to begin with, so Shulk was overreacting with how Rob was moving too far away from him.

"What do you think, Shulk?" Rob asked as he moved out of the way for Shulk to examine the machine. "Can you shut it off?"

"Hmmm…"

Shulk walked to the left of the machine and then back to the right before going back to the center. His mind trailed off as he went into his familiar thinking pose.

"Hmm…from what I see…I think replacing the wires is all I need to shut it down without harming the Luma." The Homs stated. "This might take a couple of minutes, but I can't afford to be too distracted."

"Anything that I can do?"

"Besides making sure that Zanza and Ganondorf don't come this way then no…there isn't anything you can do. This won't take long, Rob."

Rob sighed realizing he was pretty much told to stand there and do nothing. He had to do something, but he wasn't a tech whiz. Shulk would be the one handling the machine. He had already crouched down and easily opened the area where all the wires were connected. Why wasn't this place locked when anyone could easily tinker with it?

"So many coloured wires…which one is which…" Shulk muttered to himself as he began messing with the machine.

Rob decided to look over to the battle to see how Ganondorf was doing.

You would think that with all of that power that Ganondorf would be able to actually harm Gwydion. Despite the multiple critical hits after hitting him after the trickster revealed his weak point, there was barely a dent in the armor he was wearing. Ganondorf growled not liking how this plan wasn't going so well.

_Goddess of Light, I request my swords._

" _Whatever happened to just using your fists and magic?"_

Again he snarled at Palutena's provoking comment and continued to punch at the Monado. He wasn't strong enough to break the sword, but at this rate, Ganondorf was going to leave himself wide open for a fatal blow. Rob turned his attention from the King of Evil before looking back at Shulk and frowned. What could he do that would benefit the two Smashers in the room? Looking around the hidden room, Rob noticed that not all the lotus flowers have launched out of the hole in the wall where the huge tube extended. Some had fallen to the corner of the rooms and were noticeably bigger than any of the other flowers he had seen.

 _Maybe…those flowers are making Gwydion stronger?_  Rob thought to himself.  _The pollen is still shooting out, so maybe we're slowly being affected and we haven't noticed it yet. What would happen if I burned it? Would it weaken Gwydion?_

There was only one way to find out. Rob gulped as he left Shulk's side in a rush causing the seer to shout at Rob to stay next to him despite being the one that had no weapon to defend himself. Rob took his tome out and began to cast Arcfire at the lotus in the top left corner of the room. Immediately, the petals caught fire that traveled down to the receptacle before the flames shot downward toward the stem effectively scourging the entire flower after that. The pollen was caught in the burning ashes of the flames resulting in the effect being cancelled out. The next time Ganondorf prepared a Warlock Punch, he actually managed to cause Gwydion to cry out in pain was he was nearly sent flying. The Monado's weight had grounded him, but Rob could confirm that the flowers in the room were connected to his strength. Shulk had glanced at Gwydion and for a second, the illusion of the fake Zanza was washed away revealing a completely different man than the evil God from his word. When Shulk blinked again, it was back to Zanza.

"Yes, my hypothesis was correct!" Rob exclaimed as he looked to the next corner of the room for the next lotus. "Alright…next one…"

"Guh…impossible…he found out…" Gwydion murmured darkly.

"Heh…looks like you aren't that invincible."

Gwydion's focus was on Rob though as he extended his palm toward the white haired magician. Rob gasped feeling his body being frozen in time.

"Perhaps it's time for my future wife to return to her obedient state."

"E-Excuse me? I'm a guy!" Rob yelled as he felt himself being lifted into the air. Was this telekinesis? "Guhh!"

Ganondorf should have been the one to deal with Gwydion while he was focusing his attention to the tactician. This magic was strong enough to stun anyone close to the trickster in place even for a few seconds. Palutena gasped that Ganondorf would even be affected by such magic, but maybe now that Gwydion's weakness was revealed that he needed to ramp up the intensity of the flowers.

"Rob!" Shulk cried out as he intended to get up and help his friend but Rob's voice stopped him immediately.

"I-I'm fine! Stop the machine at all costs! Ahhh!"

Rob for a moment nearly felt his brain shut down and his vision fail him. The magic was incredibly powerful. He was going to be put back under the hypnosis spell at this rate. He needed to hit the other flower to weaken him.

"D-Dammit…Arcfire…"

By sheer willpower, he was able to shoot a more powerful version at the lotus in the bottom left corner of the room. Due to the strength of the flames, the flower burned very quickly allowing for Rob to resist the hypnosis spell a little while longer. He was hoping for Ganondorf to hit Gwydion out of his casting animation, but someone else would that for them.

"And this is where I will tell you that you do not have the right to wield the Monado."

Alvis' image appeared behind the Gwydion as he held the Monado in place and did not hesitate to electrocute the holder. The imposter was taken back at this and let out a dire scream. Shulk stared in awe how the illusion of Zanza was destroyed immediately seeing as how that would never have happened to the evil God without consequence. Gwydion glared weakly at Alvis who stared back at him with a blank expression.

"Alvis is okay…thank Meyenth…" Shulk mumbled to himself, but his relief was short lived seeing what the "hero" did next.

"D-Damn you! That old man said this wouldn't happen! No…I won't die…from this!"

To stop the electricity running through his veins, the imposter had to throw the Monado away like it was a cheap plastic toy. Alvis was not pleased with the treatment, but this is all he needed to do to make sure that the man didn't think of tapping into the true power of the Monado. However, he wasn't expecting a Replica Monado (which was a dirty shade of brown) to manifest from the trickster's hand. The silver haired Homs was standing too close during that moment despite the Monado being farther away from Gwydion and as a result, was hit by the sudden dark magic that came out of the Replica Monado. It was strong enough to make the image of himself disappear as he let out a small groan of pain.

"ALVIS!" Shulk shouted thinking the worse happened to his friend.

" _Shulk…I'm okay…"_  Alvis was barely able to project to the Heir to the Monado weakly before letting out a sigh of disappointment.  _"How careless of me…to think these chains…"_

"Alvis…"

" _Sorry…I'm going to be in shut down mode…I overexerted myself."_

Shulk growled as Gwydion laughed thinking that he had gotten rid of the being inside the Monado and got a new sword as a reward.

"Ha! You see! I can have the same sword that was stated to only have one wielder! I can take over the galaxy with this!" His attention was to Rob who had forced himself to run to the third lotus during the distraction phrase. The male tactician was proving to be conniving if he was going to use this short time to burn the third lotus flower on the south right corner of the room. "Now if you're not going to be obey me and be my wife, then you're just going to have to drop dead right now!"

Despite being electrocuted and beaten down by Ganondorf, Gwydion was still fast enough to charge toward Rob with the replica Monado. Rob would have been able to parry with the Levin sword if he didn't just finish casting Arcfire on the lotus flower. If he had a few more seconds, he could have been able to hold the magic sword in front of him, but he would just have to dodge at the last moment to not be impaled in the neck.

As Rob prepared to move out of the way, someone stepped in front of him and took the blow to the chest. Rob's eyes widened in horror at who it was.

"No way…"

"Gahh! Stay out of the way, villain!" Gwydion yelled realizing too late that the replica Monado was thrusted all the way through therefore he could not remove it as quickly as he wanted.

Ganondorf was continuing to surprise Rob today with how heroic he was acting. If the tactician called him the name that Link bore, he probably would be a corpse after the bigger threat was dealt with. It did not seem to matter if a sword was thrusted through his chest as he was still moving like it was nothing. Shulk couldn't believe the Monado wasn't enough to kill him, but then again…this was a Replica Monado seeing as how the real thing had slid against the floor thanks to Alvis.

"G-Ganon-"

 _"Ganondorf, are you okay! You're bleeding! Are you going to die here?!"_  Palutena's voice was loud enough that Rob's silent shock was ignored in favor of her panic.  _"L-Let me get Rosalina to pull you back on the Comet Observatory to treat you!"  
_

"…This kind of wound is laughable." Ganondorf responded as a matter of fact statement as he grabbed the glade that went through his chest. "This isn't the Master Sword. This isn't what the Seven Sages have used to try and execute me. This isn't the real God slaying sword at this point.  _ **This is just a toy**_  that I can easily break…like this!"

Gwydion let out an unmanly shriek when Ganondorf had taken the fake Monado and broke it in half only leaving a little portion of the blade stuck inside of him. Ganondorf would pull this portion out of his body quickly spurting a lot of blood in the progress. Rob trembled at the amount of blood that got on his robe and his hair. He was going to need a good, long shower after this.

"Boy, burn the last lotus at the same time the Heir to the Monado shuts the machine off." Ganondorf ordered as he turned his attention back to Gwydion completely ignoring the terrified look Rob had in his eyes seeing a rather large sword wound in his back. "A "hero" who exposes his weakness like this deserves a satisfying beatdown especially since he has stained our clothes."

"It's…just you…who…" Rob didn't bother to finish the sentence as he shook his head as if he had a brain freeze. Ganondorf was telling him to focus on the task at hand instead of worrying about the King of Evil. This was Ganondorf and as a villain, he had a hard time dying. "Don't tell me what to do."

The Gerudo preferred this response than Rob correcting him on who ruined his robe. As Ganondorf's fists continued to glow a shade of red and orange instead of the usual purple, he started to levitate from the ground.

"As someone who was forced to sit down with a certain Goddess about history, your history is intriguing to say the least." Ganondorf began puzzling the trickster greatly. "Gwydion fab Dôn, one of the many heroes of Welsh mythology as well as a magician and a trickster. Why you have the hero title slapped onto you is a mystery. From the books, you have not done one thing that would be considered heroic even by Greek standards." Ganondorf said with a bitter chuckle. He was amused at how Gwydion reacted poorly to that statement.

"I have fought in battles and won for my kingdom! And look what my kingdom has done to me!"

"Your story revolves around your trickery and how you used your knowledge for your own amusement. A poor way of using the power you have especially since you want to call yourself a king and future ruler of a universe. There are others I have controlled in the past and there was some logic in their actions."

"What would a villain know?" Gwydion snarled as he recreated another Monado. "I struggled to get to the point I am now!"

"Your struggle has stemmed from the crimes you have committed. If plotting with your brother in order to start a war for your uncle to be away from his castle in order to claim the foot-holder for your own selfish purposes and for you to not atone for your crimes and instead torment your sister for your failed plans is what you would call a hero, then congratulations. You have stained the name of hero." He smirked proudly when he said this. "At the least the hero that always gets in my way would never stoop to this level of treachery even if he would get away with it seeing as how his reputation can only be a hero."

" _Yet, he probably owes shopkeepers loads of rupees for breaking pots."_  Palutena could be heard mocking. Serenity returned to her voice seeing how Ganondorf wasn't going to drop dead anytime soon.

"But you see…" Ganondorf continued ignoring Palutena's comment. "This is the difference between you and me. I am a villain with pride. You are a coward who relies too much on trickery to get what he wants. Whoever decided to grace you with the title of hero probably did it out of mockery or pity. This is why you are a weakling and why I will crush your dreams of ruling the galaxy right here."

Going back to Shulk, Gwydion had forgotten that the Heir to the Monado existed with his back turned to him. The blond had figured out which wire was needed to shut off the machine and which one was needed to start a chain reaction that could possibly set all the lotuses on fire. Sparkle would simply need to reverse the effect of the machine so she would burn the flowers instead of letting them bloom.

"Do you understand what needs to be done?" Shulk asked as if he finished explaining what Sparkle needs to do. "You will be safe. We have this battle won. You just need to burn everything with your powers."

"I do not do fire."

"But when Rob sets the last lotus on fire, you can tap into the chaos and burn everything. That is the power of dreams, right?"

"Yes…I thought you were talking about my space powers…whee…"

"No…space may be able to deprive fire of oxygen…" Shulk explained. "Once I switch this wire, then you'll be able to fly out after reversing everything, understood?"

"Yes! Whee!"

Shulk smirked hoping that this would work. Rob had made his way to the last lotus due to Ganondorf's last push against the trickster who was screaming bloody murder at most of his backstory being thrown at him.

 _I need to remind myself to never get on Ganondorf's bad side._  Shulk had thought to himself.  _I do not want him looking into my past and using it against me…_

Gwydion had desperately tried to get to Rob, but Ganondorf had grabbed him at this point and wasn't letting go.

"Now you two!" Ganondorf demanded.

"ARCFIRE!"

Rob had casted the fire spell onto the last lotus the minute that Shulk switched the wire allowing for Sparkle to reverse the effect to where the lotus flowers shooting out ignited into flames and instead of opening to pollinate, it shot fire everywhere outside the mansion. Rosalina wasn't going to be too happy to see Dream Galaxy in flames, but the Smashers weren't going to be harmed by the flames…except for Red seeing as how he had a bad habit of being hit by fire. This effect had also caused the barrier to shatter allowing Rosalina and Palutena to see what is going on.

" _The fire is shooting at us!"_  Palutena had shouted causing Ganondorf to chuckle imaging random flames shooting out of the galaxy just to hit the Comet Observatory. Oh did he wish that her hair would catch on fire just so he could point at her and make some stupid joke that would very much anger her.

Rosalina wouldn't allow any flare to hit any of the Smashers though and she was prepared for this. Every Smasher had a barrier around them that not only shielded them from the flames but also would eventually wake them out of their dream state or hallucination.

"How can dreams cause everything to burn?" Rob had to ask Shulk as he rushed over to him immediately after the task was done.

"I assume dream magic is being able to picture something happening and then forcing it to come true. Lumas are able to make dreams come true after all…and if you want the world to burn then…"

The two just chuckled nervously seeing as Shulk wasn't going to finish that sentence. They both glanced over at Ganondorf and Gwydion. The latter was screaming bloody murder at the illusion being broken and effectively destroying the magic around him. The Replica Monado vanished at the same time Sparkle flew out of the castle and vanished into thin air (probably teleported to see Mama Rosalina) leaving him defenseless against Ganondorf who let go and gave him a Sparta kick to the stomach before chasing him, grabbing him again and forcing him toward the ground.

Ganondorf enjoyed seeing the magician struggle before his feet. Even when the last trump card that Gwydion had to beat the Smashers was in flames, the King of Evil still intended to taunt him before he decided to murder him. He was like a little bug to the King of Evil who had the audacity to harm the angel twins he grew to care for. Anyone who would dare set him off deserved to die. Everyone would assume that Ganondorf grew a soft spot, but he simply hated people touching and soiling things that belonged to him.

"You are looking very pathetic at the moment oh great hero." The Gerudo taunted as he held his sword in front of him. "Heroes always need a sword to engage in battle where as I did not even need to use this sword to defeat you. My fists were enough for me to be victorious."

Gwydion attempted to wiggle his way out from underneath the King of Evil who towered over him. His entire plan was in flames and he was at the mercy of the King of Darkness.

"You fear death more than anything, but you were fortunate enough that your punishment was anything but death." Ganondorf reminded him as his fists began to glow a dark purple while also growing in size. "I am more than capable of ending your life now."

Oh how Ganondorf loved the look of fear that Gwydion gave him. He bit his tongue as if he didn't want to scream and beg for mercy. He was shaking and he was giving the King of Evil a pitiful glance. He desired to live and would accept any punishment that did not end his life. Ganondorf knew how that tale went though. Gwydion was a trickster and he would use any trick in the book to make sure he survived so after he fulfilled his end of the bargain, he would go back to his sinister ways.

" _Ganny, you know he has to go to jail. Do not kill him."_

_You know he will never atone if we leave him alive._

" _The bounty hunters will deal with him unlike his uncle."_

When Ganondorf didn't respond, Palutena warned the King of Darkness again what would happen if he didn't listen to her. Honestly, he wanted to have his way this time around seeing as he did all the work to save the Smashers and take down this God imposter (effectively taking credit from Shulk and Rob). Again, Palutena's voice echoed through his ear when his fists collided with the man's chest after kicking him into the air so he could get a critical hit. If Ganondorf were serious, his mega fist would have actually clawed right through Gwydion. Instead, he just punched him back into the throne. The impact was so powerful that it knocked the trickster out immediately. The throne itself almost crumbled from the amount of power Ganondorf was using.

" _Honestly Ganny, why do you make me doubt you like that?"_

_Because I desire a real challenge and if I do not get that challenge, I will kill these weaklings. You better hold to your promise Goddess of Light._

_"Yeah, yeah. Let's just make sure the others are okay and get everything else done first."_ Palutena told him before sighing in relief. _"I'm glad this is all over."_

* * *

Defeating Gwydion ensured that Dream Galaxy would return to normal. His power weakened when he succumbed to Ganondorf's power allowing Rosalina to force her magic into Dream Galaxy. Sparkle was quick to show her loyalty back to the Goddess of Space mainly because she didn't want to poof out of existence for being blackmailed to work under the cruel magician. The first thing Rosalina actually did was have Sparkle get to Wolf and have her snap him out of whatever trance he was in because once the leader of Star Wolf returned to normal, he did not hesitate to continue where he left off with arresting Gwydion and any knight that had been summoned and not killed by the King of Evil. From there, Rosalina had Sparkle wake everyone up from his or her slumber. Only a few of them recalled what had happened before the lotus eater. Sparkle continued to apologize while waking everyone up because despite being more mean spirited than other Lumas, she didn't want to put them all through a life threatening situation. Since most of the Smashers forgot, she was easily forgiven. This was made worse because some of them wondered if anything actually happened and they just dreamt the whole scenario seeing as how Rosalina did return them back to Smash Brothers Mansion safely and many woke up back in his or her bedrooms.

Rosalina's work wasn't done even if she had Wolf to assist her now. The presence of Diamond worried her. Now that there was no longer a barrier, she felt his presence and had asked Wolf to help search for the old man and his crazy daughter in the galaxy. They were the reason Dream Galaxy fell under the Welsh magician in the first place and needed to be taken in for questioning. If they had the power to make a weak human dangerous enough to endanger the Gods then they needed to be stopped. Wolf just wanted revenge for being humiliated enough that he needed to send an SOS and it was made worse how the Smashers he was specifically calling (Fox and Falco) fell into the same trap immediately upon arrival. Wolf had eyes throughout the galaxy like Rosalina, so they could cover a lot of ground. The Queen of the Cosmos had considered asking Samus and Captain Falcon to assist her, but decided that they should be left out of it in the end and to just rely on Wolf seeing as how Palutena never considered to help her out after the troublesome circumstance.

Palutena had her own problems though that prevented her from helping out with finding the dangerous scientist. When she said she was going to lecture Pit about what he had done in Dream Galaxy, she meant every word. The light angel was like the other Smashers and barely remembered what had occurred when he fell into the lotus eater. The last thing he could tell Palutena was that he was certain that he saw a fallen archangel that had to be his father behind him when he found Wolf in the cellar and blacked out afterwards. He didn't even remember sexing up his younger twin. All he knew was that he had big red bump on the back of his head and a lot of nail marks on his back where his wings were. The Goddess of Light scolding Pit was pointless as a result.

"Lady Palutena…I really don't remember anything."

"Pit, you have to remember what you did! Everything you told Dark Pit is down the drain now! His virginity is gone!"

"…I don't remember…"

"If you didn't let your guard down, the Mother of the Universe wouldn't have had left him!"

"And I'm certain I can't fix that Lady Palutena. My memory is blank…" Pit grumbled while rolling his eyes at the word constantly repeated toward him. "The fact that my role in this story was reduced to me being the seme toward Pittoo doesn't make me feel better…"

"Pit, the 4th wall is not going to save you! Now listen up! This is what I expect you to do from now on!"

So while Palutena gave Pit a long session about what he needed to do after that incident, Ganondorf was busy helping Dark Pit out. The dark angel had stated multiple times that what Pit did wasn't his fault and the green haired Goddess didn't need to rant on him about his faults. The Gerudo agreed, but at the same time he felt that Dark Pit needed a "nicer" scolding on how to defend himself and not fall for the pathetic trap. If Dark Pit could start over, he would have done so, but now he had to deal with the paranoia of how the angels and the humans of Smash Church will treat him should they find out how he lost his virginity.

At the end of the day, no one was paying attention to Shulk who probably needed to see Dr. Mario or one of the doctors in Smashopolis concerning his mental state. While things could have been worse for the Monado boy, his issues were not resolved. All this incident had done for Shulk besides make him realize that he cared for Rob more than a friend and desired every inch of his body was make him worry that Diamond would return for him. Diamond's words scared him…heck…he didn't even know what Diamond looked like. He just learned the name from the Goddess of Space and that he was still on the loose unlike the cowardly magician and his goons.

Rob was there for him, but he should have been the one that Shulk should have been paying heed to. He was the one that was kidnapped, hypnotized and almost raped under the hypnotism. Yet, he came out okay despite all of that, but this was contributed also to having no memories when under the heavy enchantment. He probably fared better than Shulk only because the blond made his feelings for him clear and that meant he didn't have to hold back.

Still…Rob admitted that he wasn't expecting Shulk to be so aggressive toward him when they got back from Dream Galaxy. They were right back to the scenario before the SOS was sent only this time…

"Shulk…c-can you slow down?" Rob asked shyly after the younger Homs pushed them down on his bed. "I kind of want to take my clothes off first…"

"We can do it while you're clothed."

"B-But the rush…"

The seer was only rushing because he was scared. He thought he would lose Rob to someone else. As selfish and possessive this way of thinking was…the Monado boy could not stop pushing himself toward the older Smasher. Rob was someone he cherished dearly and it was used against him to put him in terrible position. The experiment was something he hoped he would never have to go through again, but in the back of his mind…Shulk knew that he would have to confront Diamond again and would possibly end up in the same situation…

"I'm sorry…I just…"

Rob forced the two to sit up from the bed. Shulk frowned thinking he was being rejected. Instead, Rob gave him a small kiss on the lips that caught the blue eyed Homs off guard.

"We don't need to rush, Shulk. I'm not going anywhere." He continued to smile as his cheeks slowly turned pink. "I'm all yours after all…"

Shulk knew that…but the paranoid feeling wasn't going to go away anytime soon. He just nodded his head in agreement as he watched his roommate remove the pajamas he was wearing.

"…Now you can start having your way."

* * *

Even though things were going back to normal sans Diamond still being on the run, the Golden Land noticeably was not involved in the action this time around…and that might be because Prism was stuck in his own nightmare even away from Dream Galaxy. He would curse how Sparkle could reach him without even trying, but it was really his little sister Cone messing with her powers and putting him to sleep for most of the story.

When Prism finally woke up, he would have a grand story to tell.

"Prism, are you okay?" Pop asked waving a Japanese fan in front of Prism's bed (that could be found above the main throne room by simply flipping the ceiling over and revealing a hidden room specifically for him). "You've been out for quite some time."

"I had the scariest dream." Prism muttered darkly as he sat up.

Besides Pop, Raven was by his side too worried that the boy she served might never wake up again. She sighed in relief that he was okay, but felt like he was going to say something stupid if he kept talking.

"What was it about? Did you…see us all dying?"

"No…actually…" Prism took a deep breath as he began explaining what he had seen. "I was reading bad fanfiction in the Smash fandom…and I lost so much sleep over how terrible some of these stories are."

Raven facepalmed almost immediately.

"Good thing bad stories don't exist!" Prism exclaimed. "It was only a dream…I really didn't like how you forced me to read them as punishment Raven…"

Pop snickered at who was the one who put him through personal hell. Raven didn't take that comment well.

"You do realize bad fanfiction exist in the real world, right?"

Prism paled immediately as he shook his head frantically. "N-No way…that can't be…"

"I want some juicy details." Pop stated. "I need to know who got screwed over."

"Uhh…so many Smashers you have no idea…like…whenever Marth is with someone not Caeda and not acknowledged. Do they not know that if Marth marries someone else, that Chrom and Lucina won't exist! That messes up the entire timeline! It's always Mary Sues or someone from a universe that wouldn't work!"

"Tell me more." Pop said egging him on at this point.

"Besides Marth being an asshole? I mean…I have talked to him…he is…but there's a personality there. Not someone for a cliché plot point! Oh! Speaking of asshole…what they did to that clone is awful!"

"Which one?"

"The clone of Pit! Like, does anyone see how he acts? It's like he's a completely different person!"

"They probably didn't play Uprising." Raven snarked looking toward the readers as if mocking them for something they should know about. "Then again, no one in the Smash fandom seems to play Xenoblade either if they think that Shulk is happy go lucky."

"…How did you know what I was going to complain about that next?" Prism asked. "You're like a mind-reader!"

"Unfortunately, using Smash tropes is common Prism even if that's not how they act." Raven admitted. "It wouldn't take five minutes to go on a Wiki page dedicated to that character though, but expecting research is asking too much in this day and age when people just take things at face value."

Prism nodded his head in agreement. "You see, Raven? You understand the pain I'm going through!"

"Probably because I had to read some of these stories first before forcing you to read it because you're stupid."

"W-Wait! When did you…"

Raven was the one to laugh now and it creeped Prism and Pop out.

"Oh, nothing. At least we have Samarium who writes a good novel. And you still got  _Higanbana in the Red Moon_  for tragedies."

"I want a parody though…at least the bad characterization and grammar is justified there…"

"Prism, you are sophisticated. You need higher level of reading to be able to act like you know what you're talking about." Raven told him. "Look, I'll look for Samarium if he finished the recent chapter of that book now. You need to get your mind off the terrible Mary Sue stories and the glorified pairing wars in the Smash fandom and read something more mature…"

"Says you…" Prism growled. "I want to eat first…Pop go get me something."

"Wah…fine…" The Marionette Witch whined as she dismissed herself from the blond's room to go get him some alien tea.

Prism wanted to ask Raven something but she too had left to get the thing that she felt Prism needed to get his mind off the nightmares.

"Uhh…Raven…please hurry with the book…I need to get my mind off of people who think Pit is a child…I can't have sex with him if people think he's thirteen…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Done with 10947 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. This entire story overall has been changed from the beginning to the end on what was going to go down. Diamond being involved was always a thing, but the villain he tricks, Daedalus being involved and overall Sparkle's role have changed. There originally would have been more focused on the mission and the slow descent into the lotus-eater instead of an ambush that got most of the Smashers at once. Then there was the fact that Rob/Shulk didn't take the center stage as much in the original outline. Every Rob/Shulk scene that wasn't the final battle was added in last minute. Rob overall didn't have a huge role in my original story simply because the focus was on the concept of the lotus eater. Pit and Dark Pit also would have faded out almost immediately after being caught instead of getting small scenes here and there. Alvis also wasn't even going to be brought up in the story, but out of all the stories I have outlined for Super Smash Galaxy…this is the only one that went through the biggest changes that looking at my journal for a reference is useless.
> 
> 2\. Gwydion is a hero, magician and trickster of Welsh mythology but the definition of "hero" is just as bad as Jason from Greek mythology. When you see the stuff Gwydion has accomplished, none of the things he does is considered heroic. One of the most noticeable things he has done was team up with his brother to rape his uncle's virgin foot holder Goewin. This got him punished of course and he was turned into three different mating animals for a year, but even being put in the same situation as the foot holder wasn't enough for Gwydion to change as a person seeing as he torments his sister and others. As a result, someone like Diamond could easily offer him more than what he could obtain in the Celtic Realm and start conquering the Classic Realm once he gets enough followers. Seeing as how Diamond tricked Pythios in Serpent Galaxy, you can see how persuasive Diamond is.
> 
> 3\. Ganondorf is referring to Zant and Cia specifically on who he manipulated hence the whole "Hijack by Ganon" thing. He made them think they were in control when it was just him pulling the strings. He's mocking how Gwydion couldn't even be as intelligent as Ganondorf but to be fair, every time Ganondorf does this…I feel like it was just a half-ass attempt to make Ganondorf the villain of a game he didn't need to be a part of.
> 
> 4\. I admit that the last part of the story is out of place. While there is a joke about how bad fanfiction is a nightmare and why Prism would probably avoid Dream Galaxy, its still a jab at things that have ticking me off lately. I mean what I say that almost all the Smash fandom doesn't do research and write based on the Smash tropes. Really, go to the Wiki and read the page of the characters. It's not so much to ask for a little more quality from some authors on this site, and no I'm not talking about parody writers who can do what they want since it is a parody story. However, when Hot Topic Krew gets Pit and Dark Pit's characterization and their twin bond perfectly compared to a lot of writers on this website that can't even bother to look how they interact then that says a lot about those writers.


End file.
